


Go Home

by Goober826, Henry_Steinfield, poetickillerking



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, Drug Use, F/M, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, RP, Updating tags, actually everyone here is a dumbass, also mike is a fucking dumbass, fnaf au, group rp, henrys a ghost, michael suffers. a lot, michaels confused, past abuse trauma, post scoop!Michael, theres mention of sex but we never actually write it out dont worry, this fic is a clusterfuck for real ok, welcome to the fuckhouse., william afton is trying, william afton's a+ parenting, william is a dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober826/pseuds/Goober826, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Steinfield/pseuds/Henry_Steinfield, https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetickillerking/pseuds/poetickillerking
Summary: Two months after Henry Emily went missing, Michael Afton returns to the place he never wanted to return to again- Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He wants to find out what happened to Henry, as well as he wants to, well, not be homeless.Now Michael must work at a stupid kids restaurant, move back in with his sketchy- but trying to be better Father, and figure out what happened to the only man who knew Michael was still alive for the past 6 years. He gets very lost and distracted along the way.WARNING: THE FOLLOWING SERIES IS A GROUP RP, AND IS STILL VERY MUCH IN RP FORMAT. THE THREE OF US SOMETIMES DON'T TAKE OUR WORDING TOO SERIOUSLY, SO BE WARNED, THIS IS A CLUSTERFUCK.





	1. Pops used to say I'm Chumpy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! This AU doesn't branch off of my AU- in fact, the only character I've played so far is Michael, and even he's a bit different in this au(for example, he was 18 when he got scooped instead of 16, and he doesn't know what his father did so he's far less jaded and more innocent). If you want to read more about it, you can read the information HERE: https://michael-and-bots.tumblr.com/post/179490641948/whats-the-go-home-au-whats-the-backstory-of 
> 
> Once again, I play Michael Afton, Wes(poetickillerking) plays William, Scottea and Fritz, and Henry plays Mike Schmidt, Jeremy, and Henry(duh).
> 
> Henry Note:  
> The font has been fixed!

The bell rung as the man limped through the door. He was heavily scarred, with hazy and blood-shot eyes. He looked almost like a zombie. He didn't seem to have TOO much trouble walking, but it was trouble nonetheless.  
Michael was tired of being confused about what happened, being scared and, honestly, terrified of the world. He needed to know what happened. This was where he could start.  
He gazed around, and then walked over to the nearest guy with a uniform on.  
"er- Hello...! Uhm...I-I saw you were hiring...?"

 

mike was adjusting the hat on his head. today’s hat of the day was one with a god awful fox pun on it. he was in a good mood okay. fitted with his furry cap and sexy tie (that wasn’t even his) mike did what all good employees do and did nothing. I actually don’t know if he’s managing rn so don’t eat my ass. he was gently twirling his keys yes shut up im aware of this inconsistency when someone suddenly walked in. “hm?” he turned his head and looked towards the young, high looking kid. “oh, hey. uh, yeah, I think we’re hiring. Why?”

 

"Uh-!" Michael was already surprised that this man didn't already hate him based on his looks- well, it's possible he's just really good at masking his emotions, but whatever. "I-I'd like to apply for it, if that's okay!!" He laughed nervously. Why was he so nervous? Was it the familiar atmosphere of the pizzaria? yeah. How do you get a job again?????

 

he got out of his seat. it was difficult to judge looks when you didn’t look too hot yourself, said the hot person. “you do?” he raised an eyebrow. his eyes glanced around the room for a particular man.. “I’m not the manager, but..” he grabbed a nearby napkin. “sign your name and stuff here. and boom you’re hired!” that’s how hiring worked right? that’s how he got hired anyway. oh and signing a 30 page long thing that he didn’t even read

 

Michael looked down at the napkin, his eyebrows raised. "Ah- uh- I-I mEAN OKAY???" He laughed. Goddammit he hated his dumb laughing tick. He grabbed it, and signed it. This didnt seem suspicious or like a bad buisness practice. "Uhm-?! S-So, uh, wh-what should I do first????" Oh my god this was way easier than he thought.

 

mike slapped his hand down on the napkin and chuckled. “welcome to the gang, Micheal. hey, my name’s mike as well!” he chuckled. two mikes. nice. He he hoo. “uh.. well.. uhh..” he looked around. if he was a man named William afton what would he do? he stood up straighter and coughed. “don’t go in the maintenance room. and do your work you wanker.” mike that’s not. “uh.. clean the ceiling.”

 

Michael flinched when his hand slammed down on the napkin, but he laughed awkwardly as Mike kept talking. Wow, he already knew where to check for bad stuff. "Uh- how am i supposed to clean if i can't go in the maintenance room-"

 

William was preoccupied in the maintenance room as he seemed to be every single day at this point. At the sound of shittily used british slang he pushed the door open, wiping his face on hi sleeve and giving a distasteful sneer. "Michael James Schmidt if you keep saying sh-" His expression froze. He let his mouth close and hesitantly stepped backwards, grabbing the handle to the room he'd just left. His chest flared in an awfully uncomfortable feeling. "Who's this." He acts, scanning the new man slowly.

 

"Ah-! uh-" Michaels brain was processing. "I'm Michael, Michael Afton, uh, sir!" Processing... "I'm the new employee and-" Processing completed. "OH SHIT-"

 

mike let out a soft chuckle. “now if you excuse me I need to drink tea and eat j-“ but he was cut off by his boss entering the room. dropping the accent, he turned his head to look at him. “oh, hey sir! uh- this-“ he gestured to Micheal. “is our new employee! say hi.” oh william was going back into the room to masturbate or something okay

 

William swallowed a lump in his throat, his expression shifting to one of stress as he glared at the two. "Shut the fuck up." He says quickly, clearing his throat and hesitantly releasing the handle. "Schmidt you dumbass...." He murmurs, taking far from confident strides towards Michael. "I know this child." He adds, shaking his head in disbelief. They were dead. They were all dead and it was his fault, he knew that. He was surely hallucinating again. "....What's his name?"

 

Michael, on instinct, instantly backed up as soon as he started walking towards him, his eyes wide with fear. He couldn't talk. Oh my god this was terrifying. Every part of him screamed to run.

 

meanwhile bike shit here was clueless. he looked at the two. “micheal afton sir. oh hey, you two have the same last name.” thanks captain obvious now fuck me. “he’s our new employee. why sir?” he said he knew him. maybe they were friends?

 

Michael was getting more and more fucking terrified by the second. "Uhm- ah-" He accidentally tripped over a chair. "Bloody shit- uh- s-sorry-UHM.."

 

There was too much noise. The two men before him were both stupid wrecks. No wonder he called Mike Michael when he did things like that. "Schmidt Remember when I told you all my kids died?" He whispers, continuing to inch closer to his son. He caught the chair and pushed it back into place. "Fucking hell, Michael, I'm not going to hurt you!" He snarls, grabbing the man's sleeve. "Are you real? I'm not seeing things, you're real?"

 

"UH- YES- YES IM REAL-" He yelped out, shutting his eyes. Okay, it looked like he was overreacting, but to be fair he didn't expect to see his father here, nor was he used to being touched whatsoever due to going 6 years without it. He was already trembling when William grabbed only his sleeve. "Sorry, sorry!"

 

William slowly pulled Michael forward, "Calm down, Michael." He murmurs, pulling the man to his chest and holding him there as you'd hold a scared child. "Fathers here... No worries." He stares at the wall ahead of him, stroking Michael's hair slowly and taking in a deep breath. Don't start sobbing, was his goal. Not crying about the fact his son was alive, or that his son would surely discover what he's done, surely knew. There was fear. But there was love. There was ages of loneliness melting away finally. With that he started crying. He made no noise, and kept his head turned away. "You don't want to be here."

 

Michaels breathing got fast-paced and heavy, he instantly felt his ribs cave into his lungs and squeeze them. He was being touched. By his father. When he hasn't been touched in six years. And he also thought his father hated him and abandoned him.  
Panic attack, ahoy.  
His ears were ringing, he had no idea what William was even saying. He was just fucking trembling. He couldn't even start crying. He just felt like he was going to pass out. Was he going to pass out? He wasn't aware of how shaky his breathing was or how hard it was- how noticable it was he was just fucking panicking. He felt like the world was spinning. He couldn't keep his feet on the ground. Uh. Uhm. What The Fuck.

 

William felt the man shake and heave in awfully deep breaths. He let him go and held his arms gently, helping him sit at one of the tables. He didn't know what to do he didn't even entirely believe it was real. He rubbed Michael's back, glancing back at Mike and then down at the boy. What would he tell Jeremy? Surprise! I want to marry you! By the way, here's my kid! Stupid. That'd be stupid. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and shook his head slowly. Get a grip.

 

Michael was trembling still, he was shaking like a fucking leaf. Was he was sat down he stared ahead not looking at William, but feeling him there. God, every part of him fucking hurt right now. It was like the world wanted to punish him for being such a bad fucking kid- for putting William through his existence. He thought of Cassidy, what he did. William obviously remembered it, right? Why was he being so nice to him? Michael let out a whimper, his red eyes tearing up. He then buried his scarred up face into his arms, and sobbed. Unlike his father, Michael was a messy, noisy crier.  
“Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryim-“

 

Mike watched this scene play out, and eventually turned and left, figuring it wasn’t his business.  Luckily they were closing soon and most customers were gone, anyways.

 

William sure as fuck didn't know what to do. He nudged Michael sideways a bit and sat next to him, rubbing his back slowly. "Michael, please stop apologizing, please stop crying you'll be alright I swear to god you're safe. I can get you water, if you'd like? You know, I thought you were dead, michael?" He murmurs quickly, "I've never been so great with soothing you kids, I don't mean to upset you. You've missed a lot, I'm....God, I can't believe...."

 

“I-I was- no I wasn't- well- Uh-" Michael shuttered out impulsively. "N-Nevermind- ah- sorry- er- I-I mean- UHM-" He violently wiped at his face. Williams physical attempts at comforting him were only making things worse, but he couldn't find a way to say that. He could only pressure himself to calm down, which didn't work whatsoever. "I'm sorry- agh, ugh, I-I'm fine. I'm alright, I-I"

 

William luckily retraced his hands and curled his fingers against the table as he tried to think of something to say. He didn't know how to apologize.  
  
"You look...A lot different." He murmurs, "Still a strong boy, I see." He smiled softly, but it was strained. "Do you want to ask anything...?"

 

Michael didn't know. He came here to get answers, but...He didn't know how to ask them. Not yet, anyways. The only question he felt could be...alright to ask rang in his head.  
"...I-I dont know...I-I have questions, but...I-I can't just ask them, and..." He cleared his throat. Lying time, perhaps? "Uh...I-I came to also regroup with my roots and uh, w-with you, as well as get answers but-" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Uhm...Wh...wh-where's Henry...?"

 

Williams heart hammered in his chest at Michael's question. His expression did not change but inside he felt like a knife had been twisted. "Henry has been missing for a couple months." He says lowly, "last place he was seen was at work. Can't find him." He adds, taking a slow deep breath as he remembered the feeling of Henry's lifeless body in his arms. He'd held the man for a while, he remembered. He told him he'd loved him and he was sorry and... Henry had said he forgived him. William snapped out of his thoughts and cleared his throat, a bit teary eyed but nothing major. To be expected from someone whos best friend is missing. "You probably miss him quite a lot, don't you? He was always good to you."

 

Michael, who suspected nothing, looked down sadly. He nodded and sighed. "He, uh...was the one paying for my rent all this time, haha..." His fingers twitched a bit on the table. "Uh...I-I got kicked out of my apartment, so...I-I decided to just...get a job here, I-I guess! Haha..." Where was Michael staying now? Yknow. On shitty benches and what not. Poor kid.

 

William gave a small smile. Of course Henry would do that. "That's quite sweet. Now, if you need a place to stay your room still...has all of it's stuff in it. Might need a new bed if you want to live there again you're much taller." He whispers, looking down then back at his son. "Until you make enough money to live on your own, at least." He adds. "God, Michael, were you homeless...?"

 

Michael shifted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact still. "er- y-yeah...but..." He then perked up, forcing on a fake smile. "It's okay!! I haven't gotten any rocks thrown at me like last time- uh-" He cleared his throat. "I-I mean, uhm...I-is it...really okay if i stay at the house...?"

 

Since last time. William clenched his jaw and exhaled heavily through his nose. "Of course it's okay, Michael. But there's... A lot I need to tell you about." He explains quietly, looking back to make sure no one was eavesdropping. He lowered his voice. "There's restrictions to the house now, is that alright?"

 

"I-I think there's always been restrictions, but sure, tell me about them." Michael laughed awkwardly, unease resting in his chest. He nodded a bit.

 

"I..I'm the only one allowed in Cassidys room. You can go in I suppose but don't touch anything. I spend the night in Elizabeth and Cassidys rooms sometimes so if you can't find me knock on the door until I get up, alright?" He explains first, presuming Michael would understand the loss. The mourning. He then cleared his throat and gave a small smile. "I'd prefer you didn't touch whatever your mother didn't take with her when she left, but mr. Fitzgerald has permission to use her cooking supplies and rocking chair." He finally gives a heavy sigh. "And don't go into the backyard."

 

The first two were understandable, but...the last one...? That gave a red flag. He nodded nervously, though, deciding to not do anything stupid and impulsive. Yet. "R-right...g-got it." He cleared his throat. "Uhm...wh...who is Mr. Fitzgerald?"

 

William tried to contain his smile when he thought of the younger man. He traced shapes against the table as he started speaking. "His name is Jeremy. Uhm... Got me out of...a depressive a slump after henry went missing. Its love life things and what not, you wouldn't be interested." He assures, smiling down at the table. Then he looked up. "Oh, your co workers are fucking disasters."

 

Michael laughed. "D-don't worry, I-I have 6 years of little to no social interaction, I can barely notice." He chuckled awkwardly. "Uhm, not to mention I'm sure I'll fit in better than I thought, considering I'm, well," He thought about how he basically looked like a zombie. "Uhm...You know."

 

"Well yes, you're an odd one, but this place is just..." He laughs brightly. "We have a gay couple that work the same shifts and they have had sex in front of us; in every part of the establishment." He chuckles, rubbing his face. "They accidently caused two children too come out to the entire staff and all of the guests!" He drags his hand over his face. "But then again, they like to dress up and do games with the kids as the animatronics. You can do chica now."

 

“Haha yeah- waitwhat-" Michael blinked at his father awkwardly. He had no idea what he meant by that. "I can what now?"

 

“You can dress as chica. They had me doing it, Schmidt dyed my hair and all that. Now you get the role." He gestures towards the stage with the animatronics on it. "Fun, right? I'll take pictures." He jokes, patting Michaels shoulder as he laughed. "Don't worry, Michael, it's easy."

 

“OH!! Oh. Oh I thought-" Michael laughed awkwardly, absolutely confused and terrified. he coughed, clearing his throat. His face was a bit red. "Uhm- y-yeah- yeah no alright- uh- sure- uhm...d-do I have to bleach my hair too...?"

 

William laughed a bit too loud and shook his head, which is a pretty mixed message considering his following words. "Oh I'd like you too. We'd match, isn't that cute?" He chuckles, patting Michael's back. "Schmidt does a messy job but you're still young and... All that. You'll fill the outfit better.”

 

“Ah, r...r-right." Michael laughed awkwardly. "Uh, so, what can I do right now? Uh...M-Mr. Schmidt said I should clean the ceilings...I-I don't know how to do that, though...Is there a ladder or something??"

 

William shook his head again. "Schmidt's a disaster, don't listen to him. I put him in charge a lot when I'm away but he's not the brightest. Can't blame him. Hopefully though no ones too busy, i want you to meet the staff you'll be working with. I want you to have fun, mike can show you how to work night shift." He explains with a small smile.

 

“Oh, nightshift?" Michael laughed a bit. "Sounds interesting! Where can I meet the rest of the staff?"

 

William thought for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. "Well Phoebe and Schmidt are probably having sex, Jeremy's actually got work to do and so do the chefs. We can see if Phoebe is free but if he isn't it'll be fine."  
He stands up and gestures for Michael to follow him to the office, the doors were closed but you could see Scottea through the window, just twisting a screwdriver into the back of the tablet. He peered up and saw Michael, raising his brows and waxing before opening the door. "Uh .....hello?"

 

Michael, who now looked more child-like and a bit nervous, perked up at seeing Scott. He very awkwardly and shyly waved at him, nervously laughing. "Uhm!! H-Hi...! I-I'm, uh, y-youre new coworker!" He squeaked out. For some reason he felt like he had fucked this man in another life, but whatever.

 

William pushed his hands into his back pockets and gave a cold expression between the two as they spoke.  
  
Scottea of course; gave a bright smile and set the tablet down. He stood his tall ass up and shook Michael's hand. "Wow, hey! You're handsome!" He greets before sitting back down to work.  
  
William wasn't smiling at that. "Don't flirt with my son."  
  
The man in the chair looked between them, mouth agape. He whispered to Michael; "oh my god I'm sorry he's your father?"

 

Michaels face instantly went red and heated up- woah, it could still do that?! He started laughing nervously but like. x2 as Scottea called him handsome, and instantly felt a little sad when William shut that down. Wait????? wh......................................wait what since when did Michael get flustered over boys or...anyone? oh fuck is he gay?? IS HE GAY??? IS THIS MAN MAKING HIM QUESTION HIS SEXUALITY???  
Michael awkwardly cleared his throat and laughed a bit, whispering back.  
"Oh, ah, haha yeah.........." He said, eying Scottea with the expression of 'yeah i know he's a salty hard ass try getting raised by him'.

 

William was not a fan of the way those two just looked at eachother. He furrowed his brows and nudged Michael out. "You don't want to talk to him anymore, boring I know."  
  
Scottea laughed and shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck before holding up his hand. "Didn't catch your name! Im Scottea!"

 

"oh!!! RIGHT! UH!! M- WAIT FATHER- I-IM MICHAEL AFTON HI-" Michael called out, slowly getting louder the more William shoved him out of the room. "UH- BYESEEYA-"

 

“Bye! Comeseemelater!" Scottea calls before William quickly rushes out with michael and hits the office door button. "Christ, Michael, don't be all lovey dovey with my employees!" He huffs, shaking his head.

 

“Hm? What?" Michael perked up innocently, tilting his head. He was still questioning his sexuality, was be being lovey dovey???? "I don't know what you mean-"

 

William bitterly shook his head as he pushed Michael along. "You don't want to go see that man later, he's a wreck." He grumbles, looking around the main room. "You met Schmidt didn't you? Hm....not formally..... Do you want to see Schmidt or Fitzgerald first?"

 

Michael thought for a second. Did he need to see Mike again?  
Just as he pondered that, he noticed the man in question walking into the office to probably go talk with Scottea.  
"OH LET'S GO MEET MIKE AGAIN-" He said, knowing full well he'd be able to flirt with Scottea more by going back there. He forgot to remember his dads smart enough to see that bullshit and end up probably shoving him towards Jeremy instead.

 

William sneered and shook his head, pushing michael along again. "We'll...see him last." He insists in return. He let his eyes roam the room a while longer, keeping Michael from looking back towards the office. He finally saw the shorter man watching the children from the doorway of the closed maintenance room, keeping children from wandering in there was his job when he wasn't all dressed up and doing special events.  
“Jeremy." William calls, tugging Michael's sleeve as he walked towards the employee. Michael and william were both much taller than this guy. "Michael, this is Jeremy Fitzgerald. I told you a little about him." He introduces, giving a faint smile.

 

Jeremy perked up at the sound of his boyfriends voice, and then smiled. "Oh, hello there!" He chirped in greeting, looking at Michael. He was a little off-put by his mangled up corpse-like look, but hey, he's probably pretty cool. He looked nervous if anything. "Nice to meet you Michael! Uh, assuming we had help wanted signs everywhere, I bet you're our new employee, huh? Welcome to the team, aha!" He looked at Michael with a tilted head. He looked...familiar? He then looked at William. Then back to Michael. Then to William. His smile slowly dropped from his face as he did so. "Uh...you...you two uh...almost look related- uhm-" He then laughed a bit nervously. "Wait- what was your oldest sons name again?"

 

William chuckled a bit by the time Jeremy finally asked. "....Well, Dove, This is Michael Afton." He says quietly, patting his son's shoulder hesitantly. "He'll be working alongside us now. I expect he's treated with the utmost respect. But I'm sure you of all people understand that." He says softly, pushing wrinkles out if Michael's sleeve absentmindedly. "Turns out he's alive. He'll be living with me. Aha....I uhm...sorry for the surprise, I hope you get along."

 

Jeremy looked at William with wide, surprised eyes. "I...J-jesus christ, Will, you cant just, I-I mean, I'm happy he's alive but- god that's a lot to process..." He stammered. He grabbed Michaels hand, though. "Uh, nice to meet you?? aha, s-sorry, this is all so...sudden, i guess??"  
Michael, who was a bit overwhelmed by being touched this much, laughed awkwardly and nodded.  
"Uh!! N-Nice to meet you too...!" He squeaked out. Jeremy felt the need to ask 'was your son always a zombie?', but he knew better and wished to be more polite.  
"Haha, wow, what are the chances? Your son shows up not only alive but to apply for a job here, huh? Haha..."

 

William's smile fell but he'd expected a reaction like this anyway. He'd known Jeremy was accepting but the man was also smart and a zombie child isn't normal. The only reason William scottea and michael didn't pay mind to it was honestly because they were foolish. William possibly even assumed Michaels situation was possible, hell he talked to Henry's corpse for weeks.

He hit his palm against his temple and blinked a few times. "Yes! Yes, truly peculiar isn't it? But that's my....my boy. I know it's a lot to process, I'm quite baffled myself but everything will be wonderful!" He assures, giving Jeremy a pitifully stressed expression. "It's quite a lot, yeah, dove...?"

 

"Dove?" Michael snorted a bit. Jeremy laughed gently, his nerves slowly calming down.  
"Ah, yeah! It's...Wills nickname for me...!" He chirped. Michael looked a bit confused. Is that something two bros would do?  
"Oh, cool..." Michael replied awkwardly. For some reason he had no idea how to act around Jeremy. "uhm...S-so, uh- I'm gonna go properly meet Mike now-"

  


William swallowed hard, his eyes falling on Michael with a bit of bitterness behind them. "Don't get attached to Phoebe." He says strictly. "You may go meet mike, I'll be here. I'm keeping an eye on you, boy. Understand?" He says lowly, furrowing his brows. He didn't want his kid with a deadbeat nightguard.

 

Michael laughed nervously, nodding. Oh god he's gonna get lit on fire by this man isn't he? He laughed, still nodding and now a bit shaky.  
"Y-yeah!!! Yes sir! 100% understood!" He chuckled, backing towards the office. He then bolted in its direction, and disappeared into the hallway.  
“Wow, I didn't see you as the protective type~" Jeremy cooed a bit, smiling.  
  
William watched Michael rush off before grinning brightly and turning his head to Jeremy. "Of course you didn't. You know me, Jeremy, cold and chaotic. Yeah?" He chuckles, lifting Jeremy's hand and pressing a kiss to the top of it. "I didn't mean to surprise you. I cried when I saw him myself."  


 

Mike perked up at the sound of footsteps. "uh, were not on night shift, right?" He asked, thinking about how Foxy usually acts. Michael suddenly bolted through the doorway and slid awkwardly, nearly falling over.  
Scottea was sitting on Mike's lap in the office chair, resting his chin in the man's shoulder. At the question he pursed his lips and looked up. As Michael ran in he gained a smile. "Hah-! Mike- that's not- haha- sorry. I'm calm.  that's Michael. Two entire Mikes! My lucky day!" He snorts, smiling at Michael. He turned so his back was against Mike's chest and he was sitting on his leg. "Sorry we didn't talk very long- uh- earlier. Mr. Afton just...yeah you know."

 

"Oh, my father? Yeah, he's kinda a hard ass!" Michael panted, laughing awkwardly. "Uhm...b-but uh, he seems to of...mellowed out a bit since i've seen him, haha!" He chuckled awkwardly. Was he all worked up from running here, or from how cute both these men were? wait, what? he's not gay lol.  
"God, if he's mellow NOW imagine him before...he probably would have murdered us as kids!" Mike chuckled/whispered into Scotteas ear.  
"Uh, he seems to of gotten pretty close with Mr. Fitzgerald, huh? They're uh...pretty good buds!" Michael laughed awkwardly.

 

Scottea couldn't help but smile and wheeze, hitting Mike's leg softly as he snorted with laughter. "Sure seems like he would." He joked in return. "Hell uh- hell of a hardass. But you gotta respect him. Need this job." He shrugs. At Michael's following comment scottea grimaced and shook his head. "Aw man, Jeremy's my best friend okay and uh- he was hidin stuff for like... Days. Then suddenly hes all like 'yeah me and mr. Afton are uh....boyfriends and stuff.' Man, heck, I thought he was getting abused or something cause he didn't want to tell me what him and mr. Afton talked about! Mike was there when they told us they were dating. It was gross." He crossed his arms. "Sorry, that was rude but....it's true."

 

"Th- uh??? Wh...what?" Michael laughed awkwardly.  
“They're banging," Mike shrugged without empathy. "Its gross."  
“Wh..well uh...th...this is...new I guess!" Michael burst out laughing. "Uh-!!! I...I-I don't...know how to process that information considering the fact that I-I didn't know my Father was into men, but, thats cool, I guess!!" He wheezed, completely shocked and confused. "Uh..I-I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do right now, actually, and-"  
“I told you to clean the ceilings."  
“OH! O-Okay??? H...H-how should I do that...?"

 

Scottea snickered and hit Mike's leg again. "Stop being mean to him stupid." He shoves Mike's knee a bit before gesturing for Michael to come closer. "Sorry uh- that like...surprised you. I thought he introduced you to him and stuff so I thought maybe he told you." He shrugs, patting Mike's thigh. "Sit with us, we can talk about procedures and boring stuff like that. You'll be working with us anyway."

 

Michael, who had no perception of how social cues worked at this point, nodded and sat on the floor in front of them. Did he internally know where he was supposed to sit? Yeah, but he was still terrified of touch, also he felt weird butterflies looking at the big man and his twink boyfriend for some reason!  
"Ah- r-right! Yeah, procedures- wh-whats so funny?"  
Mike, who was snickering at Michaels utter obliviousness, shook his head.  
"Heh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." He wheezed. He then whispered to Scottea. _"He might be dumber than me, and I'm missing half my fucking brain! Its cute. Lets keep him."_

 

Scottea's smile widened when Michael sat on the floor in front of them. He looked towards Mike and nodded in agreement. "I love dumb boys, mikey, you know me. We're keeping him for sure." He whispers back, looking back down at their new employee. "So you'll spend nights in here with us, that tablet I was fixing is what we use to make sure those animatronics don't get off the stage. These doors run on limited power at night so you can't use the electronics that much. It's usually fun, kind of uh...frightening sometimes. But I'm really smart and Mike's really strong I bet you're really fast! That makes this a lot easier. Any questions before I uh...keep Yaknow...explaining stuff?"

 

“Me, fast?" Michael wheezed a bit, shaking his head. "Hell no- uh, I-I may be like, rib-cage showing levels of skinny but trust me my legs bloody hate me, haha. They like giving out." He then perked up. "Oh-! But I'm a good distraction for things! I...I-I don't know why all this matters, though...They're...just animatronics, right? They...won't hurt us?" He started to feel a bit nervous, remembering Ennard. There's no way they're like that...right?  
"Ha." Mike snorted a bit, smirking down at Michael. “Yeah, that's what you think. In reality, they are actually murderous and try to kill us constantly."  
"...Oh!" Michael pasted on a smile still. He felt like he was gonna pass out.

 

"That's totally awesome! But don't worry, me and mike keep each other safe, now we can keep you safe! We wouldn't let anything happen to you." He assures. "Its uhmmm... Super easy at first, then it gets harder. But don't even worry about it! Me and Mike are experts by now, cute boys don't die!" He encourages, giving a thumbs up. He was sweating. Scottea spoke very fast, stumbling over his words often. "Mike's just got a weak filter but he really doesn't mean to make you worry."

 

Well, Scottea calling him cute made him instantly blush and start getting more flustered than nervous.  
“Ha, yeah, weak filter. Absolutely. Don't worry, though. Scottea's right! Cute boys dont die." Mike nodded.  
Boom- Michaels heart fucking exploded. He looked EXTREMELY flustered, and was bad at hiding it.  
"Ah- uh- uhm...y-yes, uhm...g-got it...right. Of course-" His voice cracked a bit as he spoke. "Right- so!! Uh!!! I-I've been told animatronics like me so feel free to use me as bait!!!" He blurted out. FUCK. Michael that's not how you impress someone OR flirt...

 

Scottea was having a pretty good time flustering Michael. He laughed softly and wiped sweat off his forehead with his forearm. "We might take you up on that offer but probably only when foxy's standing outside of pirates cove so we can control when we have to close the door for him; we can make him go back earlier. Foxy is Mike's favourite, he has toys of him all over his trailer it's like...amazing." He snorts, patting Mike's knee. "Sorry we're making you all nervous. Michael."

 

“What? haha, me? Nervous? haha, n-no! No not at all, hahahahaha-" Michael chuckled awkwardly. "Uh! Foxy was my favorite as a kid, too! I remember when Henry designed him...I-I was real little, though..."  
“Really? Are you really a Foxy fan? Name four of his albums." Mike said with a straight face. Michael looked utterly confused.  
“Uh...f...four of his what?"

 

Scottea closed his eyes and cracked a smirk, leaning forward and holding his face in his hands. God, that's his boyfriend. "ah it's nothing Michael, don't worry. He just says stuff sometimes." He assures, peering over his hands after regaining his composure. "Im uh...gonna apologize beforehand though, me and Mike are really physically affectionate  so... We touch a lot. And lots of people er...don't...like PDA? Yaknow?" He shrugs. "We're used to being alone in here so we kind of live like there's no tomorrow."

 

"Oh! Yeah my father told me about how you two boffed in pirates cove!" Michael nodded casually.

 

Mike suddenly choked on his own saliva, now laughing.  
"Uh???? Wh- haha- uh- you're a flustered puppy and THATS what youre casual about???"  
"Er- y-yeah...When you spend a few nights in a public park you're bound to accidentally stumble across uh...well, more than snogging, haha."

 

Scottea's smile broadened at the use of the word puppy. Michael sure was a puppy damn thats cute. He was a bit red with embarrassment as he remember that day. Mike had accidently shoved scotteas head in the toilet that same day. While they were fucking. He snorted softly. "We did do that. It was fun. We scared your dad because of it; he thought our noises were foxy! Mike does a real good foxy voice alright? So he did it, and your dad was like actually begging for his life it was hilarious." He snickers. "Then we moved because foxy fell over."

 

Michael snorted, now giggling. He grinned ear-to-ear. "A-and you didn't get fired after that?!" He laughed.  
“Nah. He wouldn't be able to hire replacements. You know how long we've had that help wanted sign up? Literally a fucking year." Mike shrugged. Michael giggled.  
“Yeah, well I can see why he doesn't like you...he tends not to enjoy people who have fun."

 

Scottea nodded and laughed along, giving a heavy shrug. "He needs us though. So we have fun anyway." He says rebelliously with a soft smile. "You can have fun with us, too! It'll be great, promise!" He climbs out of mikes lap and sits on the floor between his legs. "Even if your dad is an asshole about it, It's not like he'll kill us for having a good time. We deserve fun, we includes you, okay?" He says softly to Michael, leaning his head on Mike's leg.

 

Michael, who was flustered still, nodded violently. "Ah- alrighty!!" He said. "wait- is that like an orgy invite or-"  
“It can be if you want it to be," Mike shrugged, once again his lack of a filter instantly killing Michael, who choked on air and instantly went red.  
“UH- UHm- R-RIGHT- UH-" Scottea help-

 

Scottea shakes his head and laughs brightly, "nah! Michael, he's kind of right because if we fuck in this office me and mike obviously wouldn't mind you joining okay but that doesn't mean we're going to! The offer is just if you want to participate in anything we do and spend time with us that's okay! Me and Mike dress up like foxy and freddy for the kids a lot. It was Mike's idea to do that. Jeremy does bonnie and will did chica one time and it's a lot of fun, you can do it with us! Or.....uh... Or threesomes but that's different!" He snickers.

 

Michael looked extremely flustered. WAS HE GAY???? "Uh!!! y-yeah- uh- my father said I-I have to play Chica so that makes sense-" He choked out, his face red. "Haha, uh,"  
"...Is your nose bleeding, pup?" Mike asked casually.

 

Michael reached up to touch his nose. It was, indeed, bleeding.  
"Ah! So it is!!!!!" Michael squeaked out awkwardly. "Aha, uh,"

 

Pup. Scottea was totally going to use that too. He looked around for a moment to find something to cover Michael's nose. He glanced at Mike's hat then down at his shirt. He knew mike was embarrassed about his scars so he just pulled his shirt off and held it under Michael's face. Twink nipples are out. "Hey Don't bleed on the floor your first night hasn't even started yet!" He laughs nervously, sweating like hell again.

 

Michael yelped, now extremely flustered. "AH-S-SORRY-Wh...WH-WHYRE Y-" He yelped out, shutting his eyes. Was this allowed??? vine voice IS THIS ALLOWED??? "Uh-Y-You should not stain y-your shirt because of m-me????  
Mike looked at Scottea and grinned.  
"Wow, aren't you a heroic man~?" He purred, not really caring about the situation.

 

Scottea waved it off and smiled at Michael. "Its okay, kitten." He grinned back at Mike spitefully before looking back towards Michael. "Remember, we look out for each other as a team now!" He hums before glancing towards Mike again. "Maybe I just wanted you to see me shirtless, Mikey." He smiles with more a soft and genuine look.

 

Michael squeaked involuntarily at that nickname, and swore he would have felt his nose bleed more. "UH-I-I UH-" He stammered. Mike laughed.  
“What a cute puppy~!" He purred. Michael looked like he was about to pass out but its cool.  
"R-rightuhuhmyeahsoanywaysuhthenightshiftwhendoesitstart-"

 

Scottea glanced at his watch and tilted his head a bit as he counted the fives and stuff. "Uhm... Starts at midnight, and its like 11 or so!" He tries to blow his bangs out of his face but It's futile. He didn't want to let go of the shirt because then blood would spill all over the floor. "Mikey would you push my hair back please?" He hums softly, crossing his legs to get more comfortable.

 

Mike automatically pushed the bangs out of his face, tucking the hair behind his ears, and then pecking him on the cheek with a kiss. Michael looked at the two of them.  
“Ah- s-so!!! Uh!!! Then we can start the thing soon, then!!!" He chirped awkwardly, trying not to look at Scotteas shirtless form. It gave him butterflies for some reason. IS HE GAY??????? WHAT THE FUCk

 

"Now boys I'll be-" William walked past the door when Scottea opened his mouth to speak. At the scene he saw he raised his brows and clenched his fists by his sides. He cleared his throat and meet all of their eyes one by one. "....I'll be going home now. Work starts soon for you three. Someone give Phoebe their undershirt, and get off the floor." He snarls, starting to turn away. He froze. Took a step forward. Took a step back. "I love you, son. Be safe." He mutters, stalking off down the hallway. 

"Oh!!!! Bye!!!!" Michael chirped, waving awkwardly as he left. He looked at Scottea. "Uh!!! I-I have a jacket I carry with me- uh- it's...It should fit you but...honestly there's a bit of blood stained on it but it's from, ah, YEARS ago! I-If you need it?" He laughed awkwardly, grabbing his backpack that he absolutely totally had with him this whole time Yknow what fuck you. He dug through it and took out his jacket from highschool, handing it to Scottea. It has a few blotches of blood on the outside of the zipper area, but nothing too bad. Mike blinked at him.  
"Wow, you're a walking injury, huh?"  
"Oh, y-you have no idea.."

 

Scottea set the shirt in Michael's lap to catch the blood before slipping on the jacket. He didn't zip it up because he's a homosexual man but it was more decent. "Stylish." He smiles, patting the jacket softly.  He looked up at the two Michael's exchanged words. "Yeah you look super sick, but I think you look super great too." He says casually, patting Michael's knee like he had with Mike. "Plus we all have scars anyway, you know?"

 

Michael was sweating nervously- except his sweat glands don't work but y'know. He nodded nervously.  
"Y-yeah!!!! Yeah, haha...uh..............................." He wiped his nose. Its not bleeding AS much anymore- at least not dripping violently. It still had a lil bit of a stream. "Uh- s-sorry about your shirt- ah-" god he felt bad.

 

“It's cool. We all know William buys our uniforms at Walmart and just puts a yellow cop sticker on them." Mike shrugged.

 

Scottea nods in agreement, pushing himself to his feet only to drop back down in Mike's lap and smile down at Michael. "the shirt doesn't really matter. sorry if it was us that made your nose bleed." he laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and laying back against his boyfriend's chest. "since it's your first night they should take it easy on you, but foxy's always been a douche..." he murmurs, crossing his arms.

 

“Oh, I can help with it!!" Michael nodded, smiling. I'm happy to help with anything I can! I'll be fine either way!" He chirped.

 

Mike laughed a bit. "I mean...it's Wednesday, so he's a bit more twitchy..." He muttered. "But hey! I'm sure you'll do fine! Uh, what time is it?"  
As he asked that, the bell rang in the pizzeria, signifying its 12 AM.  
"Oh! That answers my question."


	2. Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My arms and legs  
> they get in the way   
> And take my hands,   
> they'll understand   
> Take my heart,   
> pull it apart   
> And take my brain,   
> or what remains   
> And throw it all away   
> Cause I've grown tired of this body   
> ...  
> Scottea and Mike attempt to guide their new coworker through the night shift- shit goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! Warning there IS pretty graphic gore in this chapter!

Scottea quickly got back to his feet and scrambled forward, picking up the tablet and flicking it on. He flashed through the cameras so quickly anyone who didn't work there would assume there's no way he saw what was on them. He turned around and set the tablet in Mike's lap before peering into the hall. "Alright, okay- we got this! We can do it!" He says quickly, turning toward Michael and gesturing for him to stand at the left door. "Check the lights and stuff there."

“G-got it!” Michael chirped, running over to the door. He checked the light. “Uh, n-nothings there, yet!” 

 

Mike, who was also an expert at this, flashed through the cameras as well and then turned it off, looking at Scottea for an update on the right door. 

Michael- who was used to the dark- stared down the left hallway. He couldn’t see every detail, but he could see a lot more than a regular human would.

Scottea hit the light, giving himself only a short flash. "Uhm... Chica's standing in the hallway." He says softly, "far away, it should be okay." He glanced back at the two men to make sure they were okay before peering out of the office again. "She's gone. Can't see her." He says quickly, glancing back and forth to make sure he wouldn't get surprised.

Mike flipped through the cameras. “She’s in the kitchen banging around pots n shit.” He reassured. Michael kept staring down the hall. At one point, he squinted, and then yelped.   
“UH! BONNIES GETTING REAL CLOSE-“ he whimpered, slowly backing up into the room.

Scottea turned around and patted Michael's back. "Just close the door, and Check the light. Once his shadow is gone open it again, okay?" He says quickly, looking towards his door again. "Don't wait to long or he'll jam the door!"

Michael nodded and slammed the door button, it closing. He vigorously checked the light to see if he’s still there, and at one point, saw he started to walk away. When he was finally gone, Michael opened the door, breathing out a sigh of relief. 

 

“Careful with that light, pup!” Mike barked out. 

 

“Ah! Right! Sorry!” Michael laughed a bit. Mike flipped through the cameras. 

 

“Foxys starting to peek out. Go back to make sure he doesn’t run down the hallway, okay?” He stares. Michael nodded and walked back out, peering down the hall.

Scottea rushed to Michael's door, pushing Mike's chair to his side so someone could reach the door while he made sure Michael wasn't dying. "I got your back, kitten!" He calls encouragingly. But he looked stressed as fuck.

The two other guards calling him their obscure nicknames is what kinda caught Michael off guard. He laughed nervously. “Oh- o-okay!!!” He stammered out, grinning a bit. Mike clicked through the cameras, and failed to notice Foxy bolt out of the Cove.

Deep humming echoed down the hall as foxy swept past the curtain. The animatronic fox charging towards Michael with a wide and content eye. Scottea couldn't see down the hall; he simply relied on mike for intel on what was happening. But due to their careless mistake Foxy hit Michael dead on; grabbing at the man with strength and certainty. "Argh, swashbuckler! You'll be joinin' capt'n Foxy's crew!" The artificial voice tore through the quiet hall as he caught his victim.

Michael squinted his eyes as he saw Foxy bolt down the hall, and didn’t quite see what was actually happening until it was too late.   
As soon as Foxy's hook dig into his arm, he let out a yelp, gritting his teeth and trying to bolt towards the door, but the animatronic weighed more than the hollow man.

Mike perked up. “UH- SCOTT!? WE HAVE A PROBLEM-“

Foxy twisted his hook into Michael's arm until it was impossible for the man to pull away without severing his arm. The heavy animatronic started tugging him back towards the main room, the skin he had hooked tearing away from Michael's bone. 

Scottea jumped at the sound of Mike shouting, he heard the yelp and pieced together what was happening. Fear was the initial thought he had as he realized his feet wouldn't move. His mind yelled for him to run to Michael, to save him. But everything else bolted itself to the floor. "Michael?" He croaked meekly, clutching the door frame.

Michael attempted to hit the animatronic, kick it, ANYTHING, but none of it worked. He let out a pained sob and stared at his twitching and bloody arm- hooked right in his elbow- already separating his humorous and his forearm. Okay, one way out, right? That or...well, worse, probably. 

There was an ear-piercing scream which just barely masked a god awful ripping and cracking noise, and Mike stood up, getting ready to run over and save the new employee- however Michael showed right up in the doorway.   
It was hard to tell in the dim light, but half his arm was...missing. His shirt was now coated in blood, and he looked absolutely exhausted. He was panting as he stumbled in through the door, closing it right before foxy could follow him in. 

“HOLY SHIT ARE YOU OKAY!?” Mike squawked out. Michael stared at the two other employees, and offered a forced and weak smile. 

 

“It’s okay, I’m okay...” he gasped, before immediately collapsing onto the floor, passed out.

Scottea stared with wide eyes as he watched Michael trudged in. Soaked in blood. He didn't move or speak until the man fell unconscious. When Michael passed out Scottea quickly dropped down on his knees next to him, rolling Michael over and looking over him. He checked for a pulse, shaking. "Oh- oh my god? Oh my god. I didn't... I didn't do anything! I didn't help him! Fuck." He whispers shakily, trying every way to check for Michael's pulse. It was an odd one that was for sure. "Is he dying?!" 

The banging from foxy against the closed door was distracting, making it harder for Scottea to focus in making sure Michael's body was functioning normal. Which it's obviously not.

Michael, after a few seconds, opened his eyes. He noticed Scottea freaking out, and Mike hovering above him, fear in his eyes. Michael grit his teeth and attempted to sit up, panting a bit and wincing in pain. He did his best not to pass out again. 

“G-god, ah, I-I’m Fine- I-I’ll be fine- d-don’t...don’t call a hospital o-or something- I-I know it looks bad but-“ 

“ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!?” Mike helped out. “YOUR ARM IS??? GONEE??????” 

“I-I know! I know! It’s fine just- aAGH- g-god this hurts-“ he was doing his best not to vomit right there. He shivered in pain, and gasped around. “H-hand me the bloody shirt-“ he stammered. 

Mike, who was absolutely confused, hesitantly grabbed it and gave it to Michael, who took it and wrapped it around his arm. 

He put pressure on the wound, letting out a pained cry and shutting his eyes tight, panting. He looked up at scottea. “D-don’t worry about me-! I...I-I’ll be fine, okay!? G...g-go do your job, ah, fuck...”

Scottea shook his head frantically, "Michael, god, I can't just get up and do my fucking job you're bleeding out! You're gonna die!" He cries stressfully, sweat dripping off his face like he'd just got out of a damn pool. "It can wait! Mike can handle it himself, fuck, Michael if you die your dad's gonna beat my ass! I'm gonna beat my ass!"

“I won’t die! I-I promise you-“ Michael grunted, trying not to worry about how he’d explain this to his dad. 

 

“HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!?” Mike yelped, checking through the cameras. He noticed foxy in the cove, chewing Michaels arm like a dog. He went and opened the door. 

 

“Uhm...b-because, uh,” Michael stammered. “Because...I physically can’t...?” He laughed nervously. Yeah, they’re gonna think he’s crazy. “Uh!! Surprise...???”

Scottea stared in disbelief. "I-if you're just trying to make me feel better then shut up because that's not fucking helping!" He stresses, wiping his face so sweat stopped stinging his eyes as it ran down his face. "As soon as it's 6 am I'll call mr. Afton, he'll- god, I dunno- the safe room! He'll take you to the safe room probably, right, you'll be okay!" He laughs nervously, pushing his hair back and looking over Michael's body. "Oh my god....god... It's only your first night and I already almost got you killed! Mike why didn't you see foxy leave the cove?!" He didn't mean to yell at Mike; he was scared. But he didn't apologize, he wasn't focusing on that he was focusing on Who'd get their ass beat if Michael died and what they had to do to prevent the boyfriend material from dying.

Mike understood Scotts stress and wasn't offended, but he still panicked slightly. "I-I didn't see him leave when i wiped through the cameras!" He cried out. 

Michael curled up more and shook his head.   
"N-No! No you don't- you don't understand! I-I... literally can't die!" He hissed out in pain. "I-I can only die fr-from fire...I-I think...It-it's so hard to explain, agh," He scrunched up his face. "J-Just get back to work!" Wow, he almost sounded like his father there.

Okay so he did sound like his father and it definitely made Scottea a bit uneasy. Thats not sexy! He hesitantly rose to his feet, peering out into the hall. He met chica, hitting his face on her chest. He screamed and slammed the door, it hit his hand as it closed but he just yelped again and shook it out. If he'd have been a second later they'd be fucked. ".....I'm sorry I yelled at you Mikey...you know It's not your fault I was just mad..."

"It's fine, don't worry." Mike shrugged, flipping through the cameras again. Bonnie was getting close. "Uh, the bunny is about to be a little shit soon, so watch out." He stated. Michael sat by the desk, clutching his arm. The shirt was absolutely coated in blood, and Michael looked exhausted, like he was about to pass out again. He looked up at Mike. 

 

"Wh...what time is it?" 

 

"Uh, it just turned 5." Mike replied, checking the cameras again.

Scottea flashed the light and opened the door, leaning on the door frame. He rubbed his eyes tiredly with his palms. "Almost done.... Then we can get michael help..." He murmurs, all tone of jokes gone now. He promised they'd protect each other and it didn't help. He felt shitty.

“I...d-don’t need it, ha.” Michael tried to reassure. He looked at how worried both of them were. “...it...it’s not your fault, guys. T-trust me, okay? None of it is your fault...” 

“We’ll decide after we get these fucking dumb bots away from us- Babe, check the left door. Bonnie’s gone.” Mike barked, now laser-focused.

Scottea nervously stepped over michael as he went to check the left door, quickly flashing the light. He gasped sharply as he saw the rabbit, hitting the button to close the door. "I'm so tired. I'm so upset. Good god..." He mumbles, frowning deeply. "What will mr. Afton thinks when he sees his son's arm in front of pirates cove?!"

Michael looked up at them. "M-My fathers a smart and- well a rather unempathetic man...I-I don't think he's gonna...react like how other parents would-" He stammered. "It, uh, it's 100% my fault too- I...Once again Father is smart, uh, wh...what if he could build a...like...I-I don't know??? what's the word???? PROSTHETIC!! Uh- like a robot arm?????? I'm tired."   
"Yeah, that's probably from fucking blood loss..." Mike growled, flipping through the cameras. "Uh, Bonnie's back in the spare parts room, go ahead and open the door."

Scottea opened the door and leaned his head tiredly against the wall. Sometimes he considered giving up. Just sitting on Mike's lap and falling asleep to never wake up again. But he always opened his eyes after imagining it. He looked back at Mike and Michael and gave a shuddering sigh, shoving his hand in the pocket of the jacket he wore. Smelled like Michael. "I...I'm sure he would." He says softly. "Michael....i'm glad you aren't dead, really, but....how? God, it looks so agonizing. I would've let go."

Michael looked down, his brows furrowed. He kept putting pressure onto his wound and sighed.   
"Uh...w-well..." He began. "it...uh...it's a long story! I...I-I don't really know how it happened, but I should already be dead. I'm...not, though, so...I did research and...I-I think the only thing that can kill me from what I know is fire- b-but that's just following mythical lore or whatever. Its...god its weird. The easiest way to say it is I...Nope, never mind. Just know I can't die, haha." 

 

Mike raised an eyebrow at Michael, but he flipped through the cameras again.   
"cmon...its almost 6 AM...just another few minutes..."

Scottea stared at Michael with tired disbelief. Slowly, he nodded. "Okay." He whispers. "If.....if animatronics can kill us nightguards can be zombies. You're an afton anyway, I should expect as much. He told mike his whole family was dead a while ago. He tried to get mike to kill him, but Mike talked him out of it. Are you like that? Scary and delusional?" He rambles tiredly. "He's lucky mike talked him out of it; now one of his kids is back. Cool for you guys."

"Uhm..." Michael remembered back to when he begged ennard for death, then later when he lived his sad just-barely-homeless lifestyle and nearly went insane every night from how alone he was, only having random rats or bugs to talk to. Maybe his landlord who hated him if he was lucky. He felt hated now that he even let a small sliver of his past out to Scottea and Mike. 

 

"Yeah, Aftons fuckin' nuts...luckily I've got SOME form of logic left." Mike sighed. 5:59. 

Suddenly, the power went out.

Scottea's face went pale. He froze up. He shakily stepped away from the door, blindly. He tripped over Michael, letting out a frightened shout and grabbing Mike's leg. His body shook and he held Mike's leg with one arm and Michael's shoulder with the other. "It's okay....it's okay we're okay...."

Michael perked up, his unsteady heart pounding. He stared up at the doorframe, where footsteps were heard. 

 

Mike ran his fingers through Scotteas hair anxiously, trying to reassure his scared boyfriend. 

 

The glowing eyes appeared, and Michael, in all of his low blood level and dumb glory, flipped the bear off as the jingle played. 

Then, the bell rang, and Michael instantly stood up, watching the bear walk away as the powers backup source lit the room up again. He pointed at the bear and laughed.   
"HAHA! YOU BLOODY FURRY! WE WIN-!" He barked out, before immediately collapsing backwards and blacking out for half a second. His eyes blinked open not long after. "IM GOOD"


	3. You Specialize In Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But you specialize in dying   
> You hear me screaming Father   
> And I'm lying here just crying   
> So wash me with your water  
> ...  
> Michael, Mike, and Scottea have to confront William and tell him about the whole...arm things. Things become messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS USE OF WEED IN THIS CHAPTER!! If you don't like drug stuff, you've been warned- nothing too heavy for that part funny enough, but they do get a bit silly.

When the lights flashed back on Scottea had his eyes closed, his face pressed against Mike's leg and his breathing harsh, heavy, uneven. At the sudden light be blinked frantically, releasing a bright laugh. "Oh my god, we did it!" He wheezes, letting out a relieved sob against his boyfriends leg. He watched Michael collapse after his victory scream or whatever the fuck kind of stroke he just had was. Scottea pulled Michael close and hugged the two men. "We're so fucking cool...."

Michael felt himself freeze up when he was hugged, and he started shaking, but it wasn't like...that bad? It was just a side-hug, fucking calm down.   
Michael managed to wiggle out of it casually, and laughed.   
"Y-Yeah! Y-You guys did...a-a lot of the work!!! Nice job!!! Haha!!" He squeaked out. Mike, on the other hand, was hugging onto his boyfriend tightly, trying to calm him down.   
"Yeah, see? It's fine...! We didn't die. We're all fucking badass!"

Scottea rubbed his face before pulling himself to his feet. Didn't even need his inhaler what a brave boy. What fucking brave boys. "Yeah. Badass. I said it'd be okay, I said we could do it!" He laughs, smiling down at Michael. "You did....so much more than we ever could have done, Michael. I'm so....proud? Amazed? You may be kinda weird but we all are right? That was....just...amazing work." He says nervously.

Michael laughed.   
"You call me getting my arm ripped off amazing work? I-I mean...I guess???" He didn't even seem too phased by it. He just smiled, trying not to have a heart attack cause that's the first time someone's been proud of him in ages. "How do you guys do this every night? My father must be cruel as hell..." 

 

"Oh, trust me, he is." Mike laughed. "But...eh, it's the only job i sure as hell can get."

"Yeah. Yeah....I panic like this every night but...uhm...I'm good at the job. Mike has a hard time being scared so he doesn't really get as nervous as me. It's a good match, yaknow?" He shrugs, rubbing his arm. "I don't think....mr. Afton cares how we feel. He puts mike in charge a lot and he gave me a raise once but....he doesn't like anyone but Jeremy. Maybe he's scary and heartless because Henry disappeared but I dunno ...." He mutters, leaning against the wall. "Maybe he'll be better now that you're here."

"Yeah...maybe." Michael laughed, this time it was more empty. "...Honestly, I thought he would have screamed at me if I showed my face around him again...W-we kinda...uh...fought a lot, you know?" He thought about how all he could see was Williams hatred for him back then...was his brain making things up? Was he just so guilty that he convinced himself that William hated him? 

 

"Don't all families?" Mike scoffed a bit. "I mean, he thought you were dead, and it turns out you're his only family left."

Scottea nods. "Yeah, I mean, he'd respect you more now than ever. He has nothing else. Speaking of which, we need to call him. tell him about the arm and what not! He'll fix you right up. Mike, you call mr. Afton ask about a prosthetic and such. I'll take Michael to the party room and wrap up his arm!" He assures, gently nudging Michael ahead. "We'll get a med kit from the safe room!"

"wh- I'M NOT GONNA JUST T- oh you fucker..." Scottea and Michael had already left to the safe room. Mike glared at the doorway, sighed loudly, and pulled out his phone. He searched through his contacts and followed Michael and Scottea. Ah! There he is. 'Mr. Wanker Bitch'. He clicked on the contacts name and began to call him. If Scottea's making him do this, then he's gonna make sure he hears the conversation to at least experience the second hand embarrassment.

Scottea was sweating but smiling. He quickly snagged the med kit and sat Michael down, working on his wound as he listened to the call.

William picked up on the 5th ring. He sounded drowsy. Gruff. Damn Jeremy fucked that. "Mhmmm...Schmidt? Survived again? Bullocks..." He mutters. Hard to tell if he was kidding.

Jeremy sleepily lifted his head up a bit, blinking at William. He didn't say anything, but he was listening. 

"R-right- uh!!! Speaking of that-" Mike wasn't absolutely terrified, more just...trying to figure out how to put this. In the background of the call, you could hear Michael say a distant 'BLOODY FUCK-' as Scottea sprayed his wound with the hurty wound spray stuff. "Uh, so, something happened, and it's not as bad as you'd think! Well that's what Michael keeps saying, anyways," 'DON'T TELL HIM THAT FOXY'S USING IT AS A CHEW TOY IT'S KINDA GROSS-'

Scottea tried to hush Michael as he cleaned it. "Its okay, its okay! It won't hurt for that long okay? It may just...sting after! Not that bad!" 

William squinted into the dim light of his bedroom. He sat up and scratched his chest, "Did Michael just scream? Foxy has what? What the fuck did you two do to my son?!" He snarls, clutching the blanket under his tense hands.

Jeremy perked up, now slightly alarmed at the situation. He rested a hand onto Williams arm, looking at him with worry. 

 

Mike tensed up a bit.   
"Right! Uh! It wasn't a scream, he's fine-" 'YEAH I'M FINE-' "Uh, but, uh, Foxyrippedoffhisarmokaybye-" Mike immediately hung up after, and looked at Scottea with a horrified grin. "We're fucking dead." 

 

Michael, however, thought this was fucking hilarious, and started giggling.   
"Great social skills, Mike."

Scottea snickered and wheezed but he also looked pretty frightened as he finally started wrapping up Michael's arm. "He won't be that mad.."

 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD I KNEW I COULDN'T FUCKING TRUST THOSE GOD FORSAKEN F- AGH!" He shrieks, throwing the blanket off and tugging his pants on. "Fucking stupid Schmidt and Phoebe trying to get my goddamn son killed-!" He rambles bitterly, as he looking a shirt he only gets tenser, slamming his head into the top of his drawer. He sucked in a deep breath. "Jeremy I'll kill them I'm going to kill them-!"

"WHOA WHOA OKAY HEY LET'S CALM DOWN AND NOT GIVE OURSELVES A CONCUSSION-!!" Jeremy shot right up out of bed, immediately running over and putting his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. "Uh- y-you need to calm down, okay???? Wh...what happened????" 

William's breathing slowed as he felt Jeremy's hands on his shoulders. He continued digging through the drawer, but calmly now. His face was red with rage nevertheless. He pulled a shirt over his head, buttoning it up and messily tucking it in. "Foxy tore off his arm. And is using it as a fucking toy." He growls, pushing some clothes into Jeremy's arms and leading him down the stairs. "Get dressed in the car, I'm about to beat their fucking asses." He hisses, snagging his keys off the wall and slipping his shoes on. They were so fucked dawg.

“Okay, hey, i don’t think it’s their fault-“ Jeremy winced, pulling on some pants. He grabbed his shirt and started to pull it over his head. “It’s the animatronics. They nearly get killed every night, and... I don’t know. It was just bad luck. Is he okay?? Do you know??” 

 

William was speeding down the street. He had a nice car, and no bad driving record. But he was so mad he didn't notice how fast he was going. They were lucky they lived in a small town with open streets. "Jeremy you know I love you and listen to everything you tell me but I have no idea if he's okay! He was talking like he was fine but I'm so fucking pissed off at these deadbeat knobends I'm going to scold them something fierce."

Jeremy was kinda turned on by how british William was but that doesn’t matter right now. He looked at William with concern. “I mean, if he’s lucid then it...can’t be that bad? From what I know you immediately pass out after losing a limb most the time, he must have a high pain tolerance, huh?” He pursed his lips a bit as he looked at the speed will was driving at. “Hey, uh, maybe slow down a bit, babe??”

William clenched his jaw, easing his foot off the gas. "Dear I know it's quite awful to be this angry at em okay, but bloody hell they could have gotten him killed. Even he should've been more wary. Schmidt's so damned blinkered! Agh, god, I'm brassed off, all right? I'm sorry. I won't really do any damage to em." He mutters lowly as he pulls into the drive of the restaurant, bitterly getting out.

Jeremy sighed a bit in relief as William seemed to calm down plenty. He then quickly followed him as he got out. 

 

Michael shut his eyes and hissed through the pain, gritting his teeth. He was trying not to look too hurt but god it was painful.   
"Yeah, uh, we'll be...fine. Haha." Oh my god we're all dead.

Scottea sat down next to Michael after he finished wrapping him up. Their right and left knee were touching but otherwise there wasn't much happening. "...do you think we can get it back? The arm?" 

Michael felt a little gay when Scottea sat by him, but he bit his lip and shook his head. “Ha, no. I mean...I don’t know much about my body so...hell, maybe we can duct tape it back on???”

Scottea frowned a bit and crossed his arms, looking at Michael's nub. "....we can try that." He whispers nervously. They are triple braindead. "We need to get it from foxy after we talk to your dad."

Michael sat there nervously. Mike looked at his bandages curiously, and then held Scottea's hand, attempting to reassure him on instinct.

When the door opened; surely everyone turned. Scottea squeezed Mike's hand and patted Michael's shoulder. 

William may have convinced Jeremy he was relaxed but as he pushed open the door his stance changed completely. His back straightened and he took tense strides into the center of the room. He didn't yell; but projected loud enough to sound like he was screaming.  
"BOYS! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" He hisses, pointing in front of him. "I WANT YOU LINED UP PERFECTLY AND NOT A WORD IS TO COME OUT OF ANYONE'S MOUTH UNTIL I ASK YOU TO SPEAK!" He demands, tapping his foot and clenching his fists by his sides. 

Scottea frightfully scrambled around the table to stand on the tile a few feet away from William.

Michael, on absolute instinct, was there first, his eyes wide. His previous trooper and cheerful attitude completely vanished the second Williams voice was heard. He wanted to say something, but he knew his father. He did NOT want to make this escalate more than it was already. 

Mike stepped in in a more casual, secretly absolutely terrified way, but didn’t say anything. He just stared at William. 

“Ah-! Yeah, okay there goes that calm attitude-“ Jeremy huffed out. He then looked at the three boys with an expression that says ‘I Am So Sorry’.

None of the boys spoke. Not good. 

William didn't look back at Jeremy. He knew he was disappointed.   
“Alright. I want one of you to explain to me who the fucks fault it is he almost died." He growls, his eyes squinting over them with strict rage. "Right fucking now."

“It’s mine.” Michael immediately piped up. When he was younger, he was more likely to say something like ‘MINE BUT IT'S ALSO YOUR DAMN ANIMATRONICS FAULT’. Guess that’s what years of living alone with guilt does to you? “A-And I didn’t almost die. I’m not even in any danger. It’s all fine, okay? There...isn’t much of a need to worry about it. I don’t even need to go to the hospital, or even see a professional.” 

Jeremy was. Well, really fucking confused considering the fact that that made absolutely no sense! He rested a hand onto Williams shoulder and tightened his grip with uncertainty.

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE MICHAEL!" He barks, body shaking with anger. "It's not your fault because they were supposed to keep you safe! What'd you do, walk head on into the situation?! You're not that fucking stupid! I want someone else to speak!" He snarls, reaching up and pressing his hand over Jeremy's. 

Scottea stayed quiet. He was nervously wringing his hands and looking at the floor. He wouldn't talk. He was a coward like that.

Michael stayed quiet, Fire burning fun his chest. He wanted to argue, oh my GOD he wanted to argue back. He wanted to scream. He felt like he was gonna cry. 

 

“Look, it was all of us being dumb,” Mike began, basically trembling. “w-we didn’t really...explain how exactly Foxy worked nor did I see him leave on the cameras. W-“ 

 

“THEY WEREN’T ASSIGNED TO FUCKING PROTECT ME YOU WANKER!” Michael exploded finally, his breathing quick and heavy. “I KNOW IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! TRUST ME I FUCKING KNOW, BUT NEITHER DOES ANIMATRONICS WHO WANT TO KILL US! I KNOW FOR A FACT I'M FINE BECAUSE I CANT FUCKING DIE!” 

 

William was stalking closer to Mike when he started talking. But when Michael started shouting his head snapped toward his son with eyes full of pure and extreme rage. The look became weaker as Michael continued.   
"What the hell does that mean Michael?" He growls, "I don't have to fucking explain to some deadbeat kids what my robots do alright?" He hisses as he walks towards Michael instead. "What's your reason?" 

Scottea's face dripped sweat like mad as William walked past him. He was scared to sit but his legs felt weak. He stared at Michael with wide eyes.

“Deadbeat kid?” Michael breathed out, laughing a bit. “Ha! Are you bloody kidding!? You were such a shitty fucking father that I had to run away, get a job at YOUR robotics warehouse, and fucking get myself GODDAMN SCOOPED AND KILLED BY THOSE FUCKING MACHINES, AND HAVE THEM WALK AROUND IN MY BLOODY CORPSE FOR A WEEK UNTIL I HAD TO VOMIT IT ON THE GROUND AND HAVE NO ONE FUCKING CARE OR WORRY ABOUT M-“  
Michael felt himself freeze. He would’ve scolded himself for impulsively saying something personal and dumb, but...oh god. Ohhh fuck. He’s a fucking idiot. 

 

His unsteady heart pounded as a ringing noise in his ears drowned out the deadly silence. He then, on impulse, immediately ran past William and bolted out of the room.

William stared down at his son. His entire past flashing through his mind.

Michael was dead. William couldn't tell what was real anymore, was Michael a hallucination? Was this all a dream? It felt fake. He grabbed Michael's arm as he stepped into the next room. "Michael you can't run from me!" He barks, tugging the man closer and meeting his eyes. "I was not a bad father. I kept you safe, Michael." He squeezed Michael's arm. "You chose to go to that wretched place. You chose that. I didn't kill you. God, Michael, I should've wanted to. For what you did to your brother. Maybe you deserved what happened to you, boy, but I never hurt you." 

Scottea was like holy shit y'all

Michael, who was already absolutely having a panic attack, stared at William with wide, horrified eyes.   
If this were a few years ago, you would’ve expected Michael to break out screaming, shouting at William about his fucking cancer or his affair or whatever. But...once again, Michael's strong and argumentative personality was shattered awhile ago.   
Instead of insult William, he just teared up, gritting his teeth and scrunching up his face. He let out a whimper.   
“P-please let go of me- please- please p-please let go of me I-I can’t-“ sensory overload. Sensory overload. “Please- please I’ll teach you how to kill me if you want I just- please I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m awful please let go of me please-“ he was like a useless kitten.

Williams eyes widened. That's not what's supposed to happen. Michael's supposed to yell back. He's supposed to insult him back. He didn't let go. He just stopped moving. Michael was grown now, yet so fragile. He wasn't at all how William remembered. And...William didn't know what to do.  
"I don't want to kill you. I never did. I love you, do you think I want you to die? Do you think I'd kill you?"

Michael stared up at William with glassy and panicked eyes. He was absolutely overwhelmed, trembling and whimpering. He felt like the whole world was trying to crush him right now. He couldn’t breathe.   
“Y??yes?? I-I DON'T KNOW!” Michael cried out. He didn’t want to argue. He just wanted to curl up and cry or something. 

 

“W-William...” Jeremy finally spoke up, his voice cracking slightly from how silent he had been this whole time. He rested a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. “M...maybe you should...let go of him. He looks like he’s about to pass out...” 

 

Mike stared at Michael with confusion. Why was he so easy to just...shatter? When it came to himself being injured he didn’t panic too bad but...now?

Williams focus broke when Jeremy spoke. "But he....I wouldn't...." His voice trailed off. 

Scottea passed out. He just hit the ground. 

 

“O fuck-“ Mike immediately ran to his boyfriend and scooped his limp body up into his arms. “Babe hey uh don’t die please?? What the fuck???” 

 

Williams head snapped between Michael and scottea then settled on Jeremy. He reluctantly let go of Michael's arm, swallowing hard. "....I wanted to make sure he was okay."

Michael, after being released, immediately flew to the wall, his back against it and his eyes wide like a wild animals. He was panicked as hell. After a second or two, he crumbled onto the ground, and let out a sob. “Imsorryimsorryideservedtogetthatasmypunishmentiknowididtheworlddoesnteverletmedieitjustforcesmetosuffer-“ 

Meanwhile, Jeremy squeezed his boyfriends shoulder. “I...I-I know, but...” he looked at Michael panicking. “I...don’t think he’s like he used to be. It sounds like a lot happened while he was away...”

Scottea laid against Mike's chest, taking heavy breaths and peering up past mike for a moment before gaining focus. "Mhn.....I held...my breath..." He wheezes, holding Mike's arm. "Did he....he did kill michael? Are we dead...?"

“Honestly? I have no idea what’s going on right now and at this point I’m too afraid to ask.” Mike responded quietly. 

 

William stared down at Michael with dull grey eyes, imaging the boy that used to ask him when he'd finally die. He hit his temple with his palm and blinked a few times, looking down at Jeremy. "He's not....He's not alive......he's not my...." He closed his eyes. "That's not my son....he's dead...he's dead.....?"

Jeremy looked at William, back to Michael, and then back to William.   
“I-I!? It...wouldn’t make any logical sense, but...if...William, the animatronics, they...well, you know. They’re...” he lowered his voice to a whisper. “Alive...somewhat. Is...is him dying and coming back to life so impossible...?” 

All Michael heard was ‘that’s not my son’ and ‘he’s dead’. He just curled up more and buried his face into his legs, crying.

William's heart sank when Jeremy said that. "Don't say that to me ever again." He whispers. When Michael's crying got louder, anger boiled inside William. He clenched his fists. It was distracting, it was loud, he didn't like it. "Shut up..." He whispers.

“Right- sorry-“ Jeremy bit his lip a bit and held his hands up in surrender. 

 

Michael, on the other hand, was whimpering like a puppy. 

Mike, who was holding Scottea, frowned and scrambled over to him hesitantly. He seemed to try and offer a hug, to which Michael shook his head and buried his face into his knees more. Mike frowned, and then held out his hand a bit. Michael sniffed and offered his own hand slowly, to which Mike took it and held it, attempting to comfort him without touching him too much.

Scottea peeked down at the two men's hands with tired eyes. He rested his on top and let his eyes fall shut in exhaustion. 

William stared at the boys with confused and stressed eyes. "They're laying together.... He's real...Michael's dead i..Jeremy i'm so scared...I'm not crazy...I'm not making you look at a corpse right.....not again...?" He whispers.

Michael whimpered a bit, but seemed to slowly calm down as he felt his overwhelmed body ebb back into reality. He sniffed a bit and held onto Mikes two fingers like a baby would do with an adult hand. He whimpered in fear as he noticed William start to piece it together. 

Jeremy grabbed Williams hand, squeezing it to bring some form of feeling into the man so he’d know he’s in reality. “He’s real, William. Don’t worry. I see him as well. We all see him...” he whispered. He squeezed his hand again. “You’re here. He’s here. Everything’s okay, alright?”

When Jeremy squeezed his hand, William felt the feeling of looking at everything through a window stop. Finally grounded. He blinked down at the boys and then looked towards Jeremy. It was real. He pulled his hand away from Jeremy and stepped outside. "I'm going to go smoke..."

Jeremy watched William walk out and frowned. “Oh, uh, okay....” he muttered, gently letting go of his hand. He listened to what Michael was saying from afar.

Scottea ran his thumb over the hands underneath him, his ear pressed against Mike's chest. It was pitiful to think it was William's fault these boys were huddled together on the floor. He'd scared them more than losing an arm had. "....Michael....?" Scottea murmurs. "We don't think you're dead....if that makes you feel any better...?"

Michael looked up at him, eyes wide teary. He sniffed a bit and avoided eye contact.   
“B-but I am...” he mumbled. “I...I-I don’t know if I am, heh, but...I-I at least...should be?” He looked at his remaining hand. “S...s-since the accident, I’ve never actually felt connected to my body. I felt...alien, in a way. I’m hollow. Not like depression feels, it’s...different.” He sniffed a bit. “I hate it...I-I won’t die. Trust me, I know I can’t die. I...I-I’ve tried, god, trust me I’ve tried overdosing and bleeding out. None of it works....the only thing that’s felt like real pain is fire, but...that death is slow and terrifying, you know?” He laughed a bit, sniffing again. “It’s like I’m a zombie or something.” 

Mike stared at Michael. “...Jesus Christ.”

 

William rolled himself a blunt in his car before leaning against the wall of the establishment. Doing his thing.

Scottea look stressed and confused but he knew what Michael was telling him. It uneased Scottea's mind as he thought about how Michael was suicidal. Scottea knew the feeling but he never could go as far as Michael could. "....Zombies can be good. Have you ever seen Warm Bodies? He turns good." He whispers, squeezing the two boy's hands. "And he gets to be in love with the girl he likes. You can do that too."

Michael stared at Scottea, and then let out a gentle, teary chuckle, smiling a bit. He sniffed. 

Mike laughed softly when Scottea brought up the movie.   
“Yeah! We can show you it, if you want...!” He smiled. “The zombie is kinda hot, too! Like you!” 

Michael then laughed again- this time a bit more cheered up. He wiped his eyes with the shoulder of his sleeve since his only hand was occupied.   
“I...am not hot.” He chuckled. Mike laughed. 

“No you are!!! You even were smart enough to cut your damn hair unlike William! Instead he’s a mangy mop!” 

Jeremy, in the background, actually covered his mouth a bit, snickering at Mikes remark.

William was a whole ass seaweed man. Scottea snickered and snorted, hitting Mike's leg out if habit and leading his head on Michael's upper arm. "Yeah, collectively as boyfriends we agree you're boyfriend material. Right mike?" He hums, staring at the ceiling. Slowly his eyes wandered towards Jeremy. He gasped softly. "Michael he's your step dad now, isn't he?"

“Right!” Mike agreed, nodding proudly. Michael had no idea how to respond, but luckily Scottea quickly changed the subject. 

“Oh, uh...” Michael blinked at Jeremy- who suddenly looked very nervous and confused. “I-I mean!?!? I...I guess????” Michael let out a laugh. “I’m not calling you Dad!!” 

“Good!!” Jeremy laughed a bit. “That would make things...very awkward!!!” He gave Scottea a look that read Oh My God Why Would You Point That Out.

Scottea gave a small smile. "That's kind of funny. You guys both get nervous easily. Jeremy likes baking, do you like baking?" Scottea asks brightly, rolling over in Mike's lap. The small of cannabis was starting to waft into the room but nothing to be concerned about.

"Oh god- I-I can't bake anything for the life of me...!" Michael laughed nervously. "The only thing i can make is the pre-made ramen...That's some good shit, to be honest." 

"Haha, yeah." Mike laughed a bit. "Hey, does it smell like a skunk in here or what?" 

"Hm...It does." Jeremy shrugged. Michael looked at them, and sighed a bit. 

"God...I...Have no idea how to...make things not awkward now with my father..." He muttered.

Scottea stretched out over the two men's laps. He may have passed out from fear but he was still exhausted. "Well he's kind of crazy. Jeremy's like.... With him and he knows how weird he is. Awkward is like uhm...an understatement. I don't think you could ever talk to him without it being weird." He shrugs, looking up at Michael with his soft Brown eyes. "You should try and get to know each other again. Maybe you'll bond and stuff."

Michael laughed a bit awkwardly, a little concerned with Scottea on his lap but whatever. "uh...y-yeah..." He replied. "I...I-I want to do that, just...with that argument right now it kind of...makes me lose hope we can actually have something, you know? W-we...uh...argued a lot.”

"Who wouldnt when it came to William?" Mike scoffed.

 

"I-I get that, but still..." Michael sighed. He looked down at the ground. "...Maybe I should go talk to him."

Scottea crossed his arms and watched Michael look away. "He'll have to get over it eventually. You're his kid, yaknow? If he didn't want to make up with you why didn't he fire you immediately, right?" He shrugs, sitting up and pushing his hair back. "He gets everything he wants, sometimes you gotta stand up for yourself Yaknow, tell him how it is. Kick him off his high horse."

Michael sighed. "Trust me, he's fucking glued to that horse." He laughed a bit. He then sighed once again. "...Maybe I should go talk to him, though."   
He stood up- making sure Scottea wasn't like flipped over by him standing up, and he started to walk out the room. Jeremy looked at him with slight worry. 

"Don't overwhelm him, okay? He...has had it rough recently." Jeremy said in a gentle tone. Michael nodded. 

"I'll try to be gentle." He replied, and then he walked out.

Scottea waved Michael off, giving a nervous smile.

As Michael stepped out he could see william sitting on the concrete, A blunt between his teeth. His eyes were bloodshot and red, making the dull grey stand out in an unnatural glow. He was staring at the wall in front of him, holding a small rubber ball. One you'd get with a quarter from a prize machine. He threw the ping pong sized rubber ball at the wall and it bounced back and hit him in the middle of the face, hit the wall again and then hit him in the stomach. He groaned and leaned forward, lazily tilting his head towards Michael. On the ground surrounding him were paper and weed and a lighter. "Hmm...?"

"Oh, you're high." Michael laughed nervously. "Uh, to be honest I thought I'd stop smelling the stuff when I moved out, but where I lived it was bloody everywhere..." He said casually, trying to have a rather more calm conversation. He walked over casually and sat down next to him. "Im...Uh...I'm sorry about the fight...I-I didn't mean to make you feel bad..."

William took the blunt from his mouth and dropped it in Michael's hand before rolling himself another and putting it in his mouth, flicking his lighter under it and blinking wearily. "Ah, son, I wouldn't worry any of it....I feel bad all the time no matter what you sods do." He murmurs, exhaling smoke through his nose. "Lots and lots happened while you were away, Michael....I'm truly not sure why anything surprises me anymore." He chuckles, patting his chest softly as if to make sure he was still alive. "I didn't mean to make you cry, boy, I hope you know that."

Michael stared at the blunt nervously. He was basically making the owo;;; face, pasting on a fake smile and not knowing how to react. He assumed he wanted him to smoke it???????? HhhH?????? He brought it up to his mouth, and inhaled.   
He IMMEDIATELY started coughing, but then pretended like he wasn't and that he was absolutely experienced in the marie whanna.   
"ACK- Uh- F-fff- y-yeah- s-same, hhhahah-" He laughed, feeling his body start to...huh. Yeah, that's a bit weird. He inhaled another puff, and attempted not to cough. "F--s-so howlong haveya been dating that jeremy guy fffor?"

William's seaweed hair hung over his face as he twisted around the buttons of his shirt restlessly. "....A month maybe..." He mutters, clenching and unclenching his tense jaw. "....can I tell you a secret, Michael?" He whispers, scratching at his chin and refusing to look at his son.

Michael, who was starting to feel...giggly? Nodded. "Uh-hm....Y-Yeah, sure!" He wheezed a bit, trying to get used to the smoke in his lungs. "G-Go ahead...manhowstrongisthisstuff?" He felt like he was being lifted, but not in a bad way. Weird.

"Well it's drugs so..." He hums, clearing his throat and tapping the side of his leg. "You know those missing kids from ages ago Michael?" He murmurs, puffing off of the blunt. He blinked up at the sky. "I see them some times. And Henry. Not as much after I met Jeremy but ....late at night....when I'm alone....they talk to me....Henry touched me. But he wasn't really there." He chuckles quietly, swaying a bit. "Elizabeth asks me to check under her bed for monsters.....and I do. I know she's dead. But they don't let me sleep...."

Michael stared at William with wide eyes. He bit his lip, and sighed. He took in another puff of smoke.   
"I...I understand that feeling, funny enough." Michael laughed nervously. "Uh...Wh-when I have my breakdowns, sometimes they get bad enough and I-I see Cass, sometimes Elizabeth. You're a very common visitor, actually." He cleared his throat a bit. It was...easier to talk, for once. "Uh, m...m-my most common...uh...visitor is Ennard, though." Did Michael know if William would recognize who Ennard is? No. He didn't really care. He barely knew what he was saying. His already bloodshot eyes seemed to be basically pure red.

Williams nods in understanding. They got each other. Loss is hard, fear is hard. Michael didn't know William deserved it. "Ennard.... You never got to see ennard he was unfinished.....we used his parts as spares after we trashed his idea...." He grumbles, dragging his nails over his chest. "You....uhm..... You were killed where Elizabeth was killed?" He whispers. "By my machines....My fault. I deserved to lose it all. But God, you all suffered at a horrible expense..."

Michael sighed, and nodded slightly.   
"I-I mean...It was weird. The animatronics...Uh, th...they acted way more...alive than they should've been. But...Yeah. Ennard was still there, I guess. The animatronics tore themselves apart and...They put themselves into Ennard...hah." He puffed in another puff. "Uh...Hehe...they...haha...g-get this!" Uh oh- giggle plant and nervous laughing tick combined. "Th...th-they hooked ME up to the scooper! HhhhHHA! I-It's pure irony, huh?" He giggled a bit, as if this were a funny story. "G-God, intestines wiggle a lot, did you know??? They w-wiggle a LOT! Trust me, I've seen mine! hhhehehehehe-" He snorted a bit. "S-So anyways- they went in me- I-I dont know HOW, I-I mean Ennard is like...heheh, what? 7 ft tall? Its llike a ffffucking, clown car and a buncha clowns! hHAHAHA- f-fuck, anyways," He took another drag of pot and continued speaking. "Uh- th-they used me as a suit! Hahaha! They...I-I was a fleshsuit!! ppffffffFFTT T THH AHAHAHA-" He cracked up at that. "TTHE ...JJJ-JUST A FUCKING FLESHSUIT-!! HhhHhhAHA!!! HEHEHE- Th-THAT WORD IS HORRIFYING- I- HEHEHEHEHE-" His red eyes started to look wet, but...instead of tears it was...red. Red tears. blood?

William stared at Michael as he spoke, sneering distastefully and shaking his head. It wasn't funny. But he laughed along. "Thats fuckin' disgusting...hah..." He chuckles, his burrows knitting as he saw blood run down Michael's face. He hesitantly reached forward, begging that he wasn't hallucinating as he wiped the blood from Michael's face with his hand. Now his hand had blood on it. He blinked slowly and brought it towards himself. His weed brain told him to lick it but he simply stared at it. "Is....That's not tears...."

Michael reached up and wiped his face, and looked at his hand. He laughed a bit. "ooOOHH YEAH! Hah. This has happened a few times when i've had hour long panic attacks- its cause my blood vessels in my eyes fuckin sssssuuuuUUUUUUUCK!" He giggled. "It's! Funny, actually. I think? Is it funny? I dont know. It feels funny. Everything feels funny! Can that rat over there hear my thoughts?" He pointed at a rat in the lone parking lot. "Can? Can it hear my thoughts? I think it can hear my thoughts. It knows. It knows what I've done. Ohhh god it knows about that one time I stole a pack of popcorn................."

Williams brain couldn't process what Michael was rambling about and as he stared at his son whomst made no sense he dragged his tongue over his hand and swallowed the blood. He sat quietly for a moment before gagging and covering his mouth.   
"You are....gross...and I..." He murmurs, puffing smoke. "Mhmm.....that'll....help...my blood and...fight off ah...tumour shit. Because white blood cells...?" He rambles, shaking his head. "I fucked your mom....."

Michael started cackling. "FUCK MATE, YOU SURE DID!" He snorted. "I've never fffucked anyone, yknow that? It sucks!!!!!" He snorted. "I...I-I think all my blood cells are dead, actually! You better not puke on me or...........or ill tell the rat. Ill. HE'S STILL FUCKING THERE! LOOK AT HIM!!!!" Michael pointed at the rat. "LOOK AT THAT BLOODY BASTARD!!! THAT ABSOLUTE COCKFACE!!! HE WANTS US TO JOIN A CULT! HE WANTS US TO JOIN A CULT T...TO CELEBRATE SKIN BEING AN ORGAN!" He wheezed a bit. "YOU CAN'T HAVE MY SKIN, Y-YOU WHORE! ITS ALREADY DEAD!!!!"

William leaned against Michael's arm as he stared at the Rat, tugging his sleeve a bit. "Michael.....my guts are.... Want to become outside...." He whispers, squinting slightly. "....do you think it's the rats fault?" He asks lowly, before gagging again. "You're....a fucking virgin..? My son would...never." he hisses, rolling his eyes. "You're gonna fuck scottea and Mike and I'm gonna....mhm.....hit..." He clenched his fists.

Michael turned Williams face away from his lap. "You..............are NOT going to fffucking puke on me." He wheezed. "I......I don't know if I am gay. Am I gay? Fffffffuck, i-i've been questioning it since I got here, hheheheh..."

William snickered lowly when his face was pushed, only to turn his head back where he wanted it. "You don't know...? Christ, they made you stop thinking you're straight?" He takes a long drag off of the blunt, his eyes rolling back for a moment. "That's powerful as hell...."

Michael laughed. “I didn’t say that, but!” He took another drag. “I guess!!!! I-I never liked girls, honestly???? I......I wouldn’t be surprised if I were gay???” He took yet another drag. God he was so high.   
He noticed the rat had gotten closer, sniffing at him curiously. “Oh fuck, a friend,” Michael gasped, straight up grabbing the rat and picking it up.

William snickered quietly, watching as Michael lifted the rat off the ground. The man reached over and squeezed the rat, pulling it towards himself. "That's bloody disgusting...." He murmurs, twisting slightly. His weed brain was back at it again with put the thing in your mouth. He blinked down tiredly at it, squeezing it again. He watched its little rat body pulse as he squeezed. His twisted mind was at work. "...Reminds me of you when you were little."

“Hey!!! Don’t hurt it!!” Michael yelped helplessly, flailing his single arm and trying to grab the rat back. “Give it back!!!” He didn’t want his rat friend to get hurt ):

William coughed a bit, setting the rat on his leg. ".....what will you name her?" He murmurs, gently dragging a finger over the rats head. He'd let Michael keep it. Michael needed company anyway. As long as the rat didn't get out of Michael's hands or he'd surely throw it outside. "It's full of disease. You'll have to vaccinate her."

Michael would’ve reacted in a more surprised and confused way if he were sober- he was not. He gasped like a little kid. “OH....THANKS DAD I LOVE HER SO MUCH WHAT THE FUCK...” he cried. “HER NAME IS PICKLES AND I'D DIE FOR HER IF I WASN'T ALREADY DEAD...”

William stared in disbelief for a moment before nudging the rat onto Michael's leg. "Stop crying." He murmurs, scooping up all of his cannabis and dropping it in a bag. "You have to buy her a cage and food. Can you handle that?"

Michael sniffed and pet the rat. It was a chill fucking rat- she didn’t run away or anything. She just kinda sat there. He then nodded. “Yeah!!! Yes I can!!!” He said. He was so fucking high dude. “I would die for you...” he whispered to the rat- and by whispered I mean he said it in a whisper tone but it was loud enough to be considered normal talking. “I’m tired.”

William got up and went to his car, opening the door and tossing in the drug. He looked over Michael with his still red eyes. "Would you like to go get things to set up your room?" He asks quietly. "Get...uh...whatever boys are into now days?" He scratches the back of his neck. "....and the pet supplies."

“Oh, nnno I’m fine!” Michael chirped. “I’mmmm, uh, used to living without even a bed, to be honest. All my belongings are in this backpack here!” He grabbed his backpack that he still had with him and patted it. “Well, except for my old sleeping bag- but the other day someone stole it, so that doesn’t count!!!” He pet Pickles, smiling like what he just said wasn’t sad as fuck.

William smiled. Not because Michael got robbed but he imagined michael sleeping his bed in his room with ac and central heating and a kitchen full of food and so much money and time and space....he sighed happily. But money didn't make it a treat, will didn't know that. He internalized the fact he missed his children. Waking them up to make them breakfast. He blinked out of his thoughts. "Your shift is over. You going to just spend time with them?"

“I’m going to SLEEP!” Michael shouted drowsily. Being high and sleep exhausted makes you emotional and childlike, bro. He picked up Pickles, who crawled up onto his shoulder, and attempted to stand up. He staggered, and crashed into William, using him as a crutch to find his strength. He blinked at the sun that was raising- was it always that bright? Hm.

William stood stiffly as Michael collided with him. He raised his brows and smirked. "Alright. Taking you home." He says quietly. Leading Michael by the arm to the passengers seat and nudging him towards the door to get in. "I'll tell everyone you're going to sleep." He assures smoothly.

“Gggggot it!!!” Michael slurred, grinning. He opened the door- with a bit of trouble, being high and not having been in a car in awhile. He sat in the seat and closed the door. Pickles sniffed at his ears and he started giggling.

William rushed back to the establishment, pushing the door open.  
"I'm taking Michael home to rest. He found a rat and is stoned so I'm letting him rest. Mike's in charge." He informs, giving a light jog back to the car and climbing in. 

“I- babe- well okay.” Jeremy watched as William rushed out, blinking at him. 

“Where the fuck did that pup get weed???” Mike laughed. “Why does he have a rat???” 

 

Scottea squinted a bit, shaking his head. "That's shady. Who knows."

 

"Alright kid, you excited to go home?" William murmurs as he starts the car.

Michael grinned a toothy grin, giving a thumbs up. “YeAH!!!!”

Will pulls out of the lot, going the speed limit this time. "Your bed may be small, you've grown so much. Tall like me." He mutters absentmindedly.

"Uh!!! Maybe. I...I haven't gotten a chance to measure myself in years but!! Maybe you can grow after you die! I dunno I'm no doctor." Michael shrugged, absentmindedly petting Pickles.

William leaned his head on the steering wheel for a moment, then shot his head back up, clearing his throat. "You remember where I told you not to go right? In the house?" He says quickly, looking over at Michael. "When you get home just... Go...to your room. Maybe the kitchen if you're hungry but I need to clean some things up tonight."

"Yooouuu got it!!" Michael slurred. "I'm just gonna pass out right away, honestly." He grinned a bit, Pickles running down his arm and sitting in his palm. He smiled at her, his eyes lazy.

William nodded slightly before pulling into the drive of his house, he stared at Michael for what felt like forever. Just thinking.   
"Welcome home." He whispers. He turns off the car and steps out, walking up to the door to unlock it. His high was wearing off.

Michael perked up, looking at the house from the car.   
A wave of nostalgia hit him like bricks, almost making him feel sick. He stared at it with wide- still very red eyes. It was obvious his goofy nature due to his high had suddenly changed- he was now far more serious and quiet. His expression was almost unreadable- a trait that sometimes surfaced due to his father’s ability to do so. He put Pickles onto his shoulder and got out of the car, staring at the house still. He closed the door and followed his father. He was dead quiet, but his unsteady heart was pounding.

William led Michael into the house. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his hair back into a lazy bun, sighing heavily. "Uh....you remember where your room is. I'll.... I'll tuck...tuck you in." He says softly. Dad instincts. "Unless uh; you're too old for that."

Michael, who was still high, seemed to snap back into his goofy state and gave William a thumbs up- tired speak for ‘Do what you want buddy!! I’m cool with it!’ He took a second to find his room, glancing around the house, before heading down the path to his room. He basically flopped into bed, and pickles curled up in the crick of his neck.

William followed michael into his room, breathing in the familiar scent of the untouched room. He got on his knees next to the bed, pulling the blanket over Michael's shoulders and patting his back. He kissed his head and ruffled his hair. "Don't let the bedbugs bite."

Michael, who had instantly melted into his bed, shut his eyes. He smiled a bit, almost forgetting all that happened to him in the last, What, 10 Years? He felt like a 16 year old at least....before he started getting fed up with his dad. He was exhausted.   
“G’night...” he just barely slurred, falling asleep almost instantly.

William stared down a Michael for a while, simply running his hand through the man's hair over and over slowly. His high had almost entirely worn off. He looked around at the bedroom. He knew Michael wasn't much older than he was when he left. He was indeed though; very much different. William pulled up a bean bag next to Michael's bed and laid back onto it. He told Michael he'd clean up but.....he didn't want to leave the room. He felt like if he left the room he'd come back to see Michael had never even been there at all. He dozed off.


	4. Ghosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been ghosting  
> I've been ghosting along  
> Ghost in your house  
> Ghost in your arms"  
> ...  
> William and Michael do some father-son bonding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter gets a lot more...loose with the writing. And by that, I mean we stopped being so proper and started just having more fun with it, which leads to ridiculous writing. Expect next chapter to be twice if not thrice as bad.

Michael was just fuckin tired, bro. Sleep time. For like, at least 3 hours. 

It was a few hours later when William blinked up at the ceiling. Must've slept in Michael's room again. Explains the dream...his eyes roamed the room before landing on Michael. Huh, it wasn't a dream. He gave a sigh. "....Michael?"

Michael was already awake, curiously tinkering with all his old junk- when William noticed him he was poking one of his old Foxy figures. The sound of his father's voice startled him a bit, causing him to let out a little "ah-!" and accidentally cause it to fall over and off the desk. He just barely caught it and then looked at his father with wide eyes.   
"Oh, haha, hi. Uh...S...sorry if I woke you..." He laughed awkwardly. He then cleared his throat. "Er...you didn't want me to wander around the house, so, I-I just...decided to explore my room a little bit...haha" Pickles was on the desk, sniffing around.

William watched the surprised man catch the toy before his eyes followed the rat and then went back to Michael's face. "You didn't wake me. I'm sorry I fell asleep here, the living room is a bit of a mess since I didnt clean it. haven't done dishes in a while either." He murmurs, scratching his jaw. "Hope you slept well. This bean bag sure as hell didn't really make me feel so hot." He grumbles.

"I did sleep well! I got a whole 3 hours!!" Michael chirped. "You should've grabbed the other one to be able to lay down, I'm sure it would've been comfier. Honestly I forgot how comfy beds are! I just straight up passed out, haha!" He rambled, readjusting the foxy onto the desk. He put out his hand so Pickles can crawl up into it and up to his shoulder.

William shrugged a Bit and pushed himself up, popping his back with a tired groan. "I thought you'd do that. I was glad you did, you looked exhausted." He mumbles, blowing his bangs out of his face and standing neatly next to Michaels desk. "I only planned to sit with you until you were in a deeper sleep but I wanted to stay in here a while. Still....surprised. That you're here. I've been alone..uh.....a while."

"Haha, yeah, me too..." Michael breathed out a bit, his cheerful smile turning into a more sad one. He looked at the ground. "I...uh...went around six years being alone and, well, it kinda drives you crazy. I-I nearly had a panic attack when I noticed I woke up in my old room..." he laughed awkwardly. He pet Pickles under the chin a bit. He wanted to mention going to get supplies for her, but he didn't want to ask his father for anything else. It felt wrong.

William stared down at the rat, giving a slow breath and stepping towards the door. "It's odd. Getting used to change." He murmurs, stepping into the hallway and gesturing for michael to follow. "Mr. Fitzgerald and I left a mess of plates and pans and cups all over the living room floor. Try not to break any of those." He murmurs.

"Oh-! Okay!" Michael chirped, following William anxiously yet eagerly. He nervously watched his step as he followed. "Uh- I'm glad you've had Mr. Fitzgerald around to keep you company! He seems nice."

“He is…” William had to keep himself from smiling fondly just thinking about the man. "I need to do some laundry as well...do you want food?" He mutters, picking up a white trash bag by the back door and taking it to the small laundry room. The bag held sheets, all stained red. He tore open the bag and dumped them into the washing machine, pouring in some bleach. "I don't eat much. So...if you do, then I'll make uh....Lunch."

"Oh! I-I don't really eat much either- I-I don't even know if i actually need it to function, but...I still get hungry, haha...B-but I usually only eat around once a day!" He turned to walk to the kitchen, but then turned back right as he was dumping the bloody sheets in. "Hey, do we have any popc-"   
His eyes widened, concern washing over his body. He drew in a shaky breath. Don't bring it up yet. Not right now.   
"U-uhm...d-do we have any popcorn? I-I haven't had it since that old theatre closed down a few months ago and took its garbage bins with it and...it was my favorite food, haha,"

"It's food coloring. Me and Mr. Fitzgerald baked and I told you we made a mess. We made a pallet on the floor and spilled the shit everywhere." He hums without turning around. He heard Michael's shaky breath. He closed to washing machine and turned back around, flashing a smile. Looked genuine. "Of course. I have your favourite brand. Always on my grocery list." He chuckles, setting the washing machine to run and leading Michael to the kitchen, where indeed there was a mess from baking.

"Oh, wow you guys have been busy!" Michael laughed a bit, a sigh of relief coming from the oblivious kid. "It looks like fun!" He glanced around the kitchen, to which he had to stop Pickles from running over to a dirty bowl and scavenge off of the leftovers. He held her. "Hey- no. you're a civil lady now. no eating garbage." He whispered to her- not well, Michael didn't fucking know how to whisper, honestly.

William laughed a bit and pushed the bowls into the sink. He pouring some sunflower seeds onto the table from a small cheap package for pickles before tossing the popcorn packet in the microwave. "It is fun. You should join us next time we do something together."

Michael set Pickles down on the table, to which the rat gleefully hopped over and started chowing down on the seeds. Michael laughed a bit, and then looked back to William. "Ah- maybe! I...I-I suck at cooking, honestly...haha. And baking. Anything food related, I-I guess." He cleared his throat awkwardly. "But, uh! It sounds fun!"

"I suck too. Jeremy did all the work. He's just...." William watched the popcorn bag turn in the microwave. He thought for a moment. "The nicest man you'll ever meet." He whispers, smiling faintly. "One day....You'll feel what it's like to want to die for someone. It feels.....good." He says slowly.

Michael was quiet for a second. He stared at the ground. "Honestly, I-I'd kinda die for anyone that I care about...Uh...I would instantly trade my life for Henry after all he's done for me, haha." He scratched the back of his neck. "I wonder where he is...I hope he's okay..."

William curled his fingers against his palms at the mention of henry. William wanted to take the right of anyone saying his name away. He felt his eyes burn. He would give his life to save Henry. He didn't. He thought he would for Jeremy, too. Die for him. But he was scared of dying. He didn't realize he was crying until he went to scratch his jaw and felt the tears. He snarled bitterly. "Probably ran off. We talked about running away. Changing our names. The bloke probably went on without me." He grumbles as an excuse.

"Hey- a-are you okay??" Michael winced, walking over to William. He bit his lip a bit. "Er- I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't know it was a sensitive subject, uh-" Panic rose in him. Fuck. Why cant he function like a normal human. "Lets, uh! Change the subject. Uh, th...th-that Mike Schmidt, huh? He sure is...buff."

William wiped his face, staying silent for a while. "...Schmidt's brain dead. He is....very buff though." He shrugs. "That son of a bitch got me in a headlock once. Didn't end well for either of us. I'd bet he could lift you and Phoebe both at the same time." He rambles lowly, probably fueling Michael's gay.

It did, indeed, fuel his gay. He started drooling at the idea of Mike bench pressing him and the other hottie at the same time. He literally zoned out for a whole 5 seconds before the microwave started beeping. "OH-! UH! FOOD...!"

William opened the microwave and pulled open the bag, taking a bowl down and pouring the popcorn into it. "You know those boys are dirt poor, right? One lives in an apartment the size of my bedroom and the other lives in a trailer. Probably full of STDs. Hardly any education." He grumbles, shaking his head. 

"To be fair I literally only own two sets of clothes and a few select items, maybe a few cents. They seem rich in my eyes...!" Michael chirped. 

"I dont get it. They didn't even do anything attractive! Did they? What'd you do? Bleed on eachother?" 

"Uh, wh-what do you mean” Michael stammered out, looking at his father. “I...did we talk about that earlier? I was uh, high so I can't remember. Did I mention I was having weird attractions? I don't know what they mean. Uh. I don't know if its a crush. Is it? Is it weird to assume its a crush? Maybe they were just nice to me and I felt overwhelmed. Uh. I'm rambling im gonna-" He shoved some popcorn in his mouth.

"It's alright to have crushes, Michael, everyone has those. I just....don't get why it's them." He shrugs, staring at the popcorn as Michael ate. "You haven't even met Fritz. You going to have the hots for them all?" He chuckles, shaking his head. "I kind of get Mike by appearance, He's an attractive man but....nice?" He sneers. "He doesn't know what that is."

“He seeshms nishe to me!” Michael said, his mouth full of popcorn. He chewed messily. Stupid jaw never worked well after Ennard practically broke it... “jush a bit different!”

William shakes his head and looks back towards the cabinets. "He's different because he has trouble registering emotion. You get that?" He mutters. "You into that?"

“You realize people with ADHD have trouble registering emotions too, right?” Michael laughed awkwardly after swallowing his popcorn. “Is he on the spectrum or something? I may of been seeing things but I could’ve sworn I saw a scar on his head at one point...”

William shrugged heavily. "He was the bite of 87. After cassidy." He adds lowly. "Well...he doesn't remember that. But his parents sued us so i remember him. Its weird, his favourite one is the one that did it. Dont tell him."

 

Michael was shoving more popcorn into his mouth, nodding sadly- until Cassidy was mentioned, to which he started coughing and choking a bit from shock. He cleared his throat and swallowed the popcorn. “A-agh...heh...Uhm...” he cleared his throat again. “He...doesn’t know...that...huh. W-weird...I-I wonder why he doesn’t try to...f...find out.” He was still recovering from the Cassidy mention. Oh guilt? Oh self hatred? Oh childhood trauma?

"Calm down." He mutters with slight agitation. "He doesn't know, no. I don't want him to. He struggles enough without knowing that." He explains. "Sorry I mentioned Cassidy."

Michael looked at William with worried, and now on edge eyes, like he was trying to triple check that William wasn’t mad at him. He picked up on the agitation and looked even more guilty. He drew in a shaky breath. “N-no, no it’s okay I just...it’s alright.” He whimpered, now avoiding eye contact.

William took a slow deep breath, he looked over the fridge before pulling off a magnet and slipping a drawing into Michael's hands. It was a drawing of William and Henry wearing the springlock suits on stage. "You and your siblings gave this to me. Long time ago. You told me you drew the stage." He says softly with a small smile. "Do you want to put it in your room?"

Michael perked up, and looked at the drawing once it was shoved into his hand. His eyes widened. He remembered saying he’d draw the stage cause he’s not very good at drawing, and then ended up getting inspired to start drawing more after giving it to William.   
He looked up at his father with touched eyes.   
“Uhm...I...” he didn’t know how to say what he was feeling. “Y-yeah, i'd love to...”

William nodded slightly as he met Michael eyes, quickly breaking the eye contact to return to the living room. He picked up two cups from the floor and sat them on the table, rolling up the blankets on the floor and dropping them on the couch. He worked his jaw absentmindedly.  
"....do you want to go shopping, Michael?"

"Ah, sh...shopping??" He squeaked out awkwardly. "Uh, l...l-like in public, where people can see me? Uh, in the daylight? Uh! Sure!" He wasn't being sarcastic, he was just being dumb. "Can we go to the pet store?" God he wished he could afford a hoodie to just. Cover himself with. His old and only jacket had no hood...SHIT! He didn't even have it on him, didn't he let scottea wear it?!

William raised his brows. "Well yes, the petstore, for the rats cage and what not. Do you want something to cover yourself up with? And hide my perfect son? Rude." He chuckles, shaking his head. Lmao he did leave it with scottea and scottea probably slept in it after fucking mike and told Mike no offense but i was thinking abt Michael too and mike agreed. Anyways William slipped his shoes on. "But really. We can get whatever you need from the mall."

"Er-! O-okay!!!" Michael chirped nervously, smiling. He picked up Pickles, and then looked at William. "Uh, I-I'm ready to go when you are!!"

William clapped his hands together and grabbed his keys, leading Michael outside and hopping in the car. When michael got in william tossed his phone to his son. "Look up what stuff you want and make a list."

Michael, who had never held a cellphone before, held onto it with a fucking DEATH GRIP. He looked at William nervously, then back to the phone. "Er..." He guessed what he was supposed to do and clicked the lil round button. It lit up, and he let out a surprised gasp. He swiped it to turn on, and then stared at all the apps. 

oh my god.............................. buttons............................... 

He clicked on a blue button with a chicken on it. The screen changed!!!!! He clicked the little play button...oh my god videos game.... He tapped at the screen, slowly figuring out how to play.   
He has adhd bro

William chuckled as he started driving. He knew Michael didn't do what he asked. He could literally hear the game. "Michael, dear, that's not what I asked you to do." He says softly, glancing at the man through his side mirror.

"Hm? OH!" Michael jumped a bit. Oops. "Sorry!! I-I...whatd you ask me to do? OH! LIST! Right. Sorry." He exited the app, and searched through the phone. Notes? That app? Yeah. He clicked on it, and then made a new note. He typed down some stuff.   
-Rat stuff   
-maybe I should be more specific? Uh rat food   
-rat cage!!!   
-do rats need other stuff??   
-rat stuff   
-SHIT I ALREADY PUT THAT   
-is there a bullet point limit?   
-maybe a hoodie...???  
-Hjkdhgjkhdkj   
-wow thats fun! it feels like typing like that is something im supposed to do. its almost how i feel when i look at boys   
-am i gay??   
-does this phone have google ?? can i ask if im gay 

Michael exited the app, and clicked on the google icon. He typed.

'How do i know if im gay??'

William assumed Michael actually finally got on task. He drummed his hand in the steering wheel, glancing at the phone then to the windshield then back at the phone. "Michael Afton! Stop googling if you're gay, only you know that!" He snorts, furrowing his brows. It was hard to tell if he was angry or amused. "Look up clothes or something."

"Eek! Ah- sorry!!" He yelped, surprised. He closed the article he was reading on Being A Homosexual and looked up. "Clothes".   
Maybe he...should be more specific.   
He looked up "hoodies".   
How would this help???   
"uh..." He cleared his throat. "I...think I'll just find something when we get there..."

William took a deep breath. Don't be annoyed it's fine its whatever.   
"Alright." He says lowly, keeping his eyes on the road now. There was a long while of silence. "Were you surprised I like men?" He hums, not looking over. "Must not have seen me and Henry the same way Elizabeth did, right?"

"Well.." Michael squinted a bit. "I...saw a really deep connection between you two, but...I-I don't think I thought about it too hard..." He growled. "Uh...but yeah, I-I was pretty surprised when Scottea told me...! Uh...haha." He looked ahead. "Scottea is really nice!!! Haha...I...Don't think I've ever met someone so nice to strangers… nonetheless someone like me, haha-" Oh No He's Gay.

William took a slow breath. "You like them a lot don't you. Him and Mike?" He asks quietly. He didn't like it but if he couldn't keep it from happening he'd try and keep it safe. "I don't get you. I don't." He pulled into the parking lot of the mall. "But...that's alright." He gets turns the key and climbs out.

"Why, what's wrong with him?" Michael chirped, following him eagerly. He seemed very curious and peppy, as well as in an energetic mood.

As William walked he dug in his pocket for his wallet. "Well Michael.... He's mentally ill. Hes physically ill. And...with you being...in the situation you're in....do you think an Asthmatic 28 year old homosexual with no college education is really the best option? He's got this extreme paranoia and every night I would see him in the morning he'd be sobbing! Hell, Michael if he can't handle himself how Will he handle you?"

"Well...uhm..." Michael looked at the ground. "When I got my...uh...arm ripped off, he handled me pretty well. He was panicking the whole time, sure, but..." He frowned a bit. "...He cared about me, you know? And he wasn't like, frozen when he was trying to help me- he was doing all he could. He only stopped when I convinced him I'd be fine..." He smiled a bit fondly. "I...No one is ever concerned about me- for the past six years strangers would just walk away or get scared or...worse." He bit his lip. "I-I don't know...just...He's just a bit different, like me, you know? He's more stable than me, at least."

William listened quietly, counting his money and flipping through a few cards. "Well he has a boyfriend Anyway, someone more fucked up than him. Lucky guy, he looks smart to his boyfriend." He chuckles, shoving his wallet back in his pocket."our budget is 300 dollars, okay?"

"Th-three hundred dollars?!" Michael yelped. "Th-thats a LOT!!! I-I don't want to even go over like...a hundred, ah god that's still so much-" Local fucking previously-homeless boy only owns like, 5 cents.

"God, Michael, you were homeless for a couple months. I own a business. I'm just wealthy." He grumbles, looking over the names of the small stores. "We'll get pet stuff first." He says passively, walking around. Maybe he'd find a map. 

"The pet stores probably this way!" Michael chirped, walking towards an area. A perk of being dead is having a natural sense of direction. Eventually, he turned a corner and entered through one of the store doors.

William simply followed, his hands folded neatly behind his back. At some point he took his rubberband out so his hair fell over his face is a dark mess. He followed Michael into the store, peering around. "Go on ahead, pick what you want. I'll just pay."

Michael followed him, and his eyes widened when he entered the store. It was bright and colorful, lots of really expensive things, but...Michael couldn't do that. He walked around the shelves, exploring for normal rat things. He found a small cage- not so small it wasnt difficult to carry with one arm, but, cheap. He then wandered around and got one of those lil cheap hamster wheels, a water licky thing, a food dish, some food, and some wood chips. they were stacked on top of the cage, and he carried it nervously, almost falling over a few times.   
"Got what she needs!" He chirped. the plastic food dish clattered onto the ground. "awe man..."

William started walking over but he was stopped when a woman rushed by and picked up the dish, setting it back in Michael's stack.   
She started to smile at him but then jumped back, covering her mouth. "Oh my god sir are you okay? You look awful-!" 

William sneered at the woman. He was quiet for now, gently nudging Michael towards the check out.

"Oh, uh..." Michael winced a bit. "Yeah! I-I'm fine, haha...I-I've just...gotten a lot of...life experience? Th-that's all..." He walked with William. "Uh, th-thank you," God he hated being pointed out like that.

The woman rushed off, but William felt a bit defensive now. He pushed michael forward, dropping the money on the counter and patting Michaels back. "Don't worry about it she's a dumb cunt." He mutters.

"Ah, she was just concerned..." Michael laughed awkwardly. "I'd prefer them to be like that and politely walk away after instead of...well, I've had 911 called on me a few times...!" He smiled awkwardly and nervously, carrying his stuff still.

"You don't have kids yet but when someone says they look awful it's a bit insulting." He counters, taking the stuff from Michael and sliding it onto the check out. "You look fine."

"Thats....................a lie but...thank you." Michael smiled a bit sadly. He looked at William with a tilted head. "Uh...I don't think being half scar tissue half purple and rotted skin is....fine. That and a newly missing arm."

William shot a tense glance at Michael. "I said fine not like a fucking stud, mate." He hisses, gripping Michael's shoulder. "I won't tolerate strangers telling you anything about your appearance. If anyone is to tell you how awfully sick you look it's me."

“Ah-!!! Okay-!!” He yelped, a bit surprised by how tense William was, and how he kinda technically insulted him but he didn’t really care. He pet Pickles anxiously. “Can we go to a clothes store now...?”

William nodded a bit, putting the bags in the cage so it was easier to carry before walking out. "Pick out as much clothes as you want. Depending on Where we go I'll get something as well." He mutters

“Oh! You can pick the store, then! If you want!!” Michael replied. “Uh, as long as we can get a hoodie there...!”

William looked around a store for a bit before walking into one where he saw jackets in the window. It was a thrift store or goodwill esc place with varying types of clothes. William wandered off towards some 70s' esc clothes. Is that hip?? Do the cool kids???

Michael followed him, and then wandered off to a different section- one with hoodies in it. He perked up when he saw a big, pastel pink and blue hoodie. He put it on.   
It was baggy on him, but he wanted that. He wanted something he could hide in. His left sleeve hung limply, empty due to his lack of an arm. He tightened the strings to the hood- and practically almost vanished in it. His eyes peeked out of the lil hole. He giggled a bit, and went to find his father.

William was looking through some pretty hip clothes, coming across a flower headband similar to that of his wife's. He gave a soft sigh and placed it on his head, thinking about her.   
When Michael appeared in his vision William yanked the headband off and pushed his hair back over his face, tense as he looked over his son. Then he smiled. "Thats nice. Do you want that?"

Michael nodded, avoiding eye contact. He still felt bad that William was buying stuff for him...   
"Uh...it...it's nice...a-and big enough to hide me." He pulled the hood off of his head shyly. "Uhm...was that a flower crown?"

William tossed the flower crown back onto the shelf, gritting his teeth. He quickly started looking through clothes again. "No. That's childish, Michael, I'm almost 50." He mutters, shaking his head and pulling a shirt off the hanger it was dark green, a military uniforms button up shirt. "I was....looking at this. I want this." He mutters, "Go wait for me at the resister. Or...I dunno...pick something else."

"They're just flowers," Michael laughed a bit. He walked over to the register, waiting near it for his father.

William watched Michael walk away before snagging the flower crown off the shelf and stuffing it into the pocket of the military shirt. He sighed heavily, taking his wallet out once again.

alright so hear me out, there was this big ass chad probably working at the register. okay not big ass but this guy was indeed an asshole looking guy. and of course, when he saw michael, he flinched. he flicked up his glasses to get a better look at the.. whatever it was as he saw him. “uh.. it’s.. you know halloween is next month, right?” he laughed. “cool costume though.” yeah. Costume.

"Uh..." Michael ssslllowwwwly flipped the hoodie back over his head, now extremely self conscious. "Er...r...r-right..." He almost felt the need to apologize.

William was stepping up behind michael after the comment was said, having not heard it. He set the jacket on the counter and pulled michaels hood down to look for the tag. Once he found the price he set the money on the counter, messing up Michael's hair as a dad would do. He didnt think about it. "Will that be enough?"

instead of dropping the topic, the mystery man who probably has a 2 inch dick continued to speak. “your costume is really good. I thought you were an actual corpse! that would be weird.. a zombie walking around and just buying stuff.” he chuckled as he reached for the money. “yes, that’ll be enough sir. would you like a receipt?”

"Haha...y...yeah...super...weird." Michael was too anxious to correct the man.

William heard the insult that time. He didn't have a reaction, he maintained a smile. As the cashier reached for the money william pressed his hand against the counter, meeting his eyes. Same smile.   
"You know, I like your costume too. Dumb jock, is that it? Hell, Pretty realistic. Love the character. Really reminds me of a knobhead with a chode. You're a cheeky lad." He looks over at the receipt printing. "Ah. You can shove it up your ass, actually." He murmurs, his smile never leaving.

"Ah- Father, I-I wouldn't...uh-"

I could not put into words how fucking shocked this dumbass was. the smile slightly off put him but when that god damn old man spoke his eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped.  
“I..” he grabbed the receipt back and nodded. “have a good day sir.” he would of just left it at that, but his dumb mind decided to make one more comment. “your family must be professional costume designers, because you have a really nice aging asshole one.” he mumbled as he threw it in the trash or something

Michael was uncomfortable. “Uh...I-I don't like where this is going-“

William was picking up what he bought, slipping the shirt on over his current one and simply unbuttoning the one underneath and slipping it off from below the new shirt, he leaned over the counter and tossed his old shirt in the trash before chuckling quietly at the man.   
"This isn't a costume, boy." He laughs, grinning bitterly. "It's all right Michael I can wait until this boy remembers his manners. His parents did a shit job, and that's coming from me. so."

“Oh god- this, uh, f-fuck,”

chad the Virgin glanced over behind them. nobody. dammit. “sir, or should I say, cornfield, you should get going before I call security. you and your dead son have places to be, no?” he raised a brow. honest to god he was close to beating his ass.

Michael put his hood back over his head and tightened the strings. Pickles was in his hoodie pockets- so he just absentmindedly pet her.

William cackled, his pupils dilating frighteningly fast as his mind worked.   
"Oh you." He snickers, his fingers curling by his sides.   
In an impulsive moment of rage he snagged the cashier by grabbing a handful of his hair, he slammed the man's face into the counter hard enough to even break his nose without knocking him out. His free hand shook as he gripped the counter. "Apologize to my son and I won't mutilate you." he whispers.

"FATHER-!!" Michael yelped, grabbing him by the arm. "S-Stop it! It's fine!! It's okay!! I-I'm not that offended! I-It's fine!"

his nose popped like my pussy does on christmas. he didn’t have enough time to react before he got fucking slammed into the counter. he would of made some retort but honest to god he didn’t want to die. he pushed his head up and stared wide eyed at the twisted man. Ha. “alright! I’m sorry!” he wiped his nose and glared at william. “just get going already!”

Michael kept tugging at Williams arm. "See! He apologized! It's fine!"

William gave the man's hair a final tug before shoving him back over the counter, knocking him flat on his ass. William jerked his arm away from Michael and shoved him towards the door. "I'm going!" He hisses angrily.

"Ah!! O-Okay, sorry!!!" Michael squeaked, walking out the door quickly. He looked at William with an anxious expression, and then walked towards the direction of the car.

Next person to comment about Michael's looks was probably going to actually die in the mall today. William followed behind Michael quickly, his shoes making loud and aggressive thumps as he stormed bitterly behind his son. He was pissed.   
"That fucker is so lucky it wasn't his time. So help me God that boy...oooh if he would have said anything more...."

"It's fine..." Michael muttered. "Uh...I-I've...had way worse." He walked to the car, avoiding eye contact.

William got in the car, slamming the door and turning the key. His body was tense and His knees bounced as he tried to release energy. His eyes were almost dilated to pinpoints, he stared down at nothing for a while, trying to make his brain work. Make his body function. What would Henry do to calm him down? He focused on that.   
"I won't tolerate it." He snarls. His voice low and gruff.

Michael looked down when he got in the car, frowning a bit. "Sorry..."

 

henry sat in the back, and leaned against the edge of william’s seat.   
“deep breaths, afton. you’re losing it again.” he whispered to him. where did he…?

William's breath caught in his throat. It'd been a while since he'd heard henry. He snapped his head back and met Henry's eyes. Jeremy couldn't see him and mike couldn't see him and scottea couldn't see him. What if Michael couldn't? William let out a soft sob, but no tears came. "Henry..." He whispered shakily, pressing his forehead against the back of his seat. "I was...." His voice trailed off. He slowly looked towards Michael. He didn't know if he saw. He didn't know.

"...Father?" Michael breathed. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Uh...what about him...?"

henry continued to talk to him, slowly sliding over and resting against him. “it’ll be okay, afton. don’t let him get to your head.” his arm overlapped michael's hand, so it probably felt a bit cold. “also, you looked lovely in that headband. fits your look.” he chuckled.

Michael felt the cold touch. His eyes slowly looked over to the source. 

He jerked back- practically flinging himself to the dashboard, gripping onto it for dear life.   
"H-HENRY?!?!"

Henry smiled at Michael, and vanished. 

"Wh-!? WHERE THE BLOODY FUCK DID HE-?!"

William tried to respond, but michael yelled his name and it made Williams whole chest ache.   
"MICHAEL SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU IGNORANT FOOL!" he screams, looking back into the backseat and feeling around for a moment before giving up. He turned back around and slammed his head into the dashboard. "Fuck! FUCK!" He punches the horn of the car, shaking with anger. He closed his eyes, feeling tears run down his cheeks silently. Then his eyes opened. "You...you saw him?" He looked at Michael.

Michael had yelped as he was yelled at, flinching and shutting his eyes. He was practically hyperventilating, whimpering out of confusion and fear. Oh god there's so many things going on...he looked at William with wide eyes after he asked him that. "I-I...I-I d-don't know, I dont," He sniffed a bit. God he hated being yelled at, that, and he hated hallucinating. "Y-Yeah, yeah I-" He felt himself tear up a bit. "Wh...you...you saw him too I-" he sat back down in the car seat, whimpering. "What the hell is going on?"

Williams heart hammered in his chest.   
"I didn't mean to yell. You scared him away and I....I never hear from him anymore- I thought I was crazy...." He whispers, glancing back again. "Henry....? Please...?" He calls softly, furrowing his brows and clutching the seat. "God...he always makes me feel better..."

"I-I'm sorry-" Michael whimpered, looking down. He was still confused. God he was still so fucking confused.

It only then hit William that....Henry was said to be missing. Not dead. Michael didn't know Henry was dead. William hissed through his teeth and clenched his jaw. "......he's a spirit. You probably saw him because you are dead."

speak of the devil, henry appeared in the back again and rested his head against the seat. he looked over at michael and gently tapped william. if he squinted, he could see a bloody mark on the side of his shirt. where did that come from?

Michael looked at Henry with wide, confused eyes- which were now suddenly darting between William and Henry. He attempted to study the situation.  
He then rendered what William said.   
"Spirit...?" Michael whispered. "Is..." He looked at Henry. "...are you dead...?"

henry turned his head to face michael. oh my god he had gotten so big! and.. purble. with a soft echoey hum, he nodded. deader than a dead guy

"H...H-how did you-?!" He looked towards William with large, panicked, and pleading eyes. He then looked back to Henry. "How did you d...?! I..."

he looked towards william. some part of henry told him to say it, out him and show his son what william truly was. but.. “Can’t say.” he mumbled. “secret.”

"What, no!" Michael yelped. "I...I came here to find out what happened to you...I-"

William felt a lump in his throat as he watched the two talk. He grabbed Henry's hand. It was cold and hard. He felt like he was holding it but god knows he wasn't. He leaned his head on the seat and stared up at Henry with those soft grey eyes. I love you he had said. forgive me. You know I'm not bad. William didn't want to speak now. "I told you not to die." He whispers.

"Wh-what the hell does that mean?!" Michael snapped, still very obviously panicked. "Dad, what the hell are either of you talking about- I-?!" He teared up again. "Can you see me?! Do either of you actually exist?! What the hell are you-" He let out a whimper, tears rolling down his face. This was too much to take in.

“don’t worry, I’ll tell you when you're older.” but he’s.. he’s like.. 20. henry reached a hand over and tried flicking away his tears. “calm down.” he smiled, but that faded along with the rest of him. 

William felt Henry's hand vanish beneath his. He let out a long heavy sigh and looked out the windshield. "....Jeremy never believed that I saw him. But he's there....Hes...he's always around...." He murmurs, nervous to look at Michael. "Don't worry. I'm still here."

Michael watched Henry disappear. As William started talking, he didn't listen. His eyes trailed to the ground. He just realized he was shaking. "...there...there was blood on his shirt..." He muttered to himself. Was he trying to talk to William? He didn't know. Fuck. "I...He...hes dead...?" His eyes got way more watery.The man who paid his rent after getting scooped, gave him any extra scraps until two months ago when he disappeared. Thats where he went...? Hes...hes dead?????

William nodded solemnly. "....yes. He ....he is." His voice cracked and he cleared his throat, starting to drive. "I know it's sad. I've mourned endlessly."

"I...How'd he die?" Michael breathed. His breath quickened rapidly. "Wh-why didn't you tell me?!?" Tears started to roll down his face. "Why didn't you- wh-why-" He felt himself gag, and he let out a breathy noise, putting his face in his hand and crying. His world was falling apart. The one man that fucking gave a shit about him for the past 6 years was dead.

William accidently started speeding. As he had this morning. "Maybe I didn't want to talk about the love of my life dying, Michael!" He screams, his shoulders shaking. "I didn't fucking want him to die! I didn't, you don't understand you never fucking will." He swallows hard, shaking. He had the gas pedal flattened on the ground.

“BLOODY SLOW DOWN-“ Michael yelped, curling up a bit. “PLEASE IM SORRY PLEASE STOP I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE FROM A CRASH PLEASE STOP-“

William didn't realize how fast he was going until Michael yelled. He slammed the breaks instead, sending them crashing into the dash  
.   
Michael flung forward when he suddenly slammed the breaks, making Michael slam into the windshield. There was a CRACK sound as a part of the glass shattered.   
Michael let his head rest on the dashboard, practically letting himself go limp. He wasn’t knocked out- probably just more emotionally shocked- though his ears were ringing and he felt a cold liquid drip down his face from the top of his head. He looked at William, eyes wide.   
After a second, he lifted his head, looking at his father. He looked absolutely shaken.

William sat there panting for a moment, slowly leaning back and starting to drive again. "...I didn't mean to scare you." He mutters slowly. "I wouldn't put you in danger like that on purpose."

“It...it’s okay-“ Michael winced out. He felt the cold liquid drip into his eye, which shut violently as he flinched from it. He rubbed at it with confusion and then looked at his hand. Blood.

William glanced at Michael, seeing the blood. He quickly looked away.   
"I'm sorry." He repeats sadly, working his jaw anxiously. He wanted to get high and sleep. "You'll be fine, it's fine." He mumbles staring at the road ahead. "....today was shit."

“What!? N-no!” Michael breathed out. His eyes suddenly lit up a bit. “I-I liked today...! Even...even with the bad shit, I-I!” Michael looked genuine. He wasn’t happy- more worried, actually, but he was being absolutely honest. “It...this was one of the best days I’ve had in awhile...!”

William chuckled and shook his head, his tired eyes roaming over the cracked windshield. "After you get your rat cage set-up I'm going to sleep. Maybe we could play catch in the morning." He offers, clicking on the radio.

“Oh, alright!” Michael replied anxiously. How the hell could he be tired already??? Eh. He looked at the radio, head tilted. It was nostalgic hearing the type of music dad liked.

William hummed softly along to the song, resting his chin on the steering wheel as he drove. The roads were pretty empty so he didn't pay much mind to how he got home. He wasn't even actually tired. To be honest he'd probably go home and lock his door and stare at the wall for an hour thinking about those times henry was kinky or something. "You know your mother doesn't speak with me anymore, yeah?"

“I...figured.” Michael laughed awkwardly, looking down. It was...sad. He missed his mom, but...whatever. He reached into his pocket and pet Pickles, who stiffed at him and snuggled against him. “Uhm...am I working night shift again tonight...?”

William's brows raised a bit as he remembered that's the whole reason he got in contact with Michael at all. "Yeah. Guess I should drop you off there after you set up the rat cage, then." He mumbles, sitting back as he pulled into the driveway. "Or I can call Scottea to pick you up?"

“Either is fine!” Michael laughed nervously. “I-I don't want to trouble you more than I have...!” He still felt guilty that William bought stuff for him.

"You haven't caused any trouble with me yet, kiddo." He says softly, turning off the car and getting out. "You have time to think about it anyway, I just know you like that kid." He adds, walking up to the door.

Michael followed him like a puppy, a bit anxious but more calmed down. He held the rat cage in his arm. He tried not to think about the whole Henry thing from earlier...he didn’t want his father to freak out again. “Ah, alrighty...!” Michael smiled a bit.

William opened the door and held it for Michael, before closing it behind them. He sighed heavily and rubbed his face. "Go on, I'll wait on the couch." He murmurs, dropping onto the couch and Almost instinctively pulling up his shirt. Then grumbling in annoyance when he realized his son lived with them. He Pulled his shirt back on and laid there full of salt and bitter.

Michael walked over to his room and set the cage down, taking all the stuff that was in it out and then pouring the wood chips in it. He then set the wheel in, the food dish in(after pouring food in it), and then connected the water thingie to the side of the cage. He set Pickles inside, and shut the cage. He smiled as she seemed to like it, exploring it curiously and eventually going onto her wheel to run.


	5. Die Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
> Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
> Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
> We'll keep dancing till we die
> 
> Let's make the most of the night   
> like we're gonna die young!  
> ...  
> Shit gets dumb and chaotic. For real it all just gets plain stupid with the boys during the night shift. Never skip work, guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO UH. THIS CHAPTER IS THE EXACT REPRESENTATION OF WHAT I MEANT BY "We don't take our wording very seriously". This is a dumb one, folks! But it was one of our favorites and we adore it. 
> 
> Warning for lots of implied nsfw! As well as themes of death and grief in the first bit.

Hours past by with...whatever they were doing. Michael had some time for himself to process Henry's death. He didn't want to upset William by being upset about it in front of him.   
He sat there, an empty feeling settling in him...more empty than usual. More...emotional. 

Henry Emily was dead. 

There was nothing he could do to change that fact. He was simply dead. 

Michael felt the empty feeling become filled with grief, tears starting to burn at his eyes and his throat starting to feel syrupy. The grief turned into fury. 

What kind of cruel world let’s someone like me live and someone as wonderful as Henry die!? 

Michael let out a sob and slammed his hand down on his thigh, his chest burning with emotion, rage. It burned for awhile, but only a little while. It wasn’t long until it burnt itself out and turned into an empty space again, ebbing agony swirling in him. 

Eventually, it was around 11 PM, and Michael started to get ready to go to work, even brushing his hair for the first time in- jesus. How long??? there was a lotta clotted blood in it. Michael also tied his hoodies sleeve so it wasn't just hanging there without his arm to hold it up. It was difficult to do. He spent...well! He spent a good two hours trying to tie it by himself! 

William ended up texting The Gays ™ to come pick up Michael so Will could rip his clothes off and sleep. Scottea of course was super fucking hype he was gonna dress nice and pick up Mike and come get Michael and be the gayest hippest fucker with his dumb stickshift car. He said yes to picking up Michael and he was already getting ready to go! When Michael came downstairs William looked over the couch. "Michael, dear, Phoebe and Schmidt are going to be here to take you to work soon. Don't lose any more limbs."

"Pfft- haha, I-I wont...!" Michael chuckled, smiling nervously. He reminded himself not to stand outside the doors this time on the shift. He carried his backpack with him- one with a flashlight in it! Maybe it could help save power?   
He walked over to the car, looking rather hyped up and- well, way more confident in a jacket that hid him well AND looked nice! He opened the door to the back of the car and hopped in.   
"Hello!!"

mike smiled and turned to face him. “hey Pup! you ready for your first day of school?” he smiled. Oh my god you’re so stupid

Scottea twisted back over the seat. He waved and smiled, before turning back around and starting to pull out of the driveway. "Mike shut up." He snorts, shaking his head and bouncing his leg that wasn't on the gas. "It's so nice to see you kitten! What'd you do all day?"

"Oh!!! I-I went shopping with my father, uh...W-We got pet supplies for my rat...!" He smiled. He didn't bother mention the whole Henry situation. "What...what'd you guys do?"

mike let out a soft laugh. “scottea fucking destroyed me today! my ass hurts.” oh my god. and he said it so casually too. “he’s rough. but that’s cool! I didn’t know you had a rat.” is that why his hand is itchy? “I’m allergic.”

Scottea's face turned a dark red, he clutched the steering wheel and slouched down a bit. Nervous. "I-uh- uh- hah- uhm- Mike you don't have to uh..." He swallows hard, glancing at Mike. "Mm...Im sorry you're breaking out baby..?" He whispers anxiously, patting Mike's hand. "W-well isn't that fun Michael! Pets are nice..."

"Uh..." Michael stared at Mike with wide, confused eyes. He was already flustered. Oh look- something to change the topic and make him feel guilty. "Ahh! S-sorry! I-I didn't know...I-I would have washed my hands before showing up!!!" He winced. Oh god they hate him-

“it’s okay!” he unconsciously itched his hand and smiled. “rats are cute.. but I’m allergic to them. “ he patted michael's shoulder and faced forward again.

Michael didn't know how to tell Mike that Pickles loves to sit on his shoulders. He just sat there awkwardly. "Yeah...they are!"

Scottea didn't take long to get them to work but they were early anyway. He turned the radio up all the way on a soft indie music channel, his favourite kind. He hopped out and climbed onto the roof of his car. "I'm gonna stargaze until work starts." He says softly as he climbed up. "Feel free to sit with me!" He adds.

as soon as the car stopped, mike pushed the door open and looked up. “Id stay, but I have the night shift I think.” he pouted and flipped open his phone. almost 12. “unless if you have it michael.” I’m big stupid and so it mike

"Oh, I have it!!" Michael chirped. "But...uh...I'm fine with stargazing for a bit too!!!" He didn't trust himself to climb on top of the car- nor did he have the upper body strength for it, so he just sat on the ground next to the car.

Scottea leaned over the side of the car, "Mike! We have like 45 minutes, would you help Michael up with me? He's missing his arm." He says pointing down at his fucking kitten.

mike grinned and picked Micheal up from under his pits. with literally no effort, he helped Michael up onto the car. afterwards he hopped on as well. cause he’s gay y'know

Michael instantly tensed when he was picked up, still not at all used to physical touch. When he was placed on the roof, he realized he was shaking, but he didn't say anything. His face was red. "Ah- uh...th-thank you-" He squeaked out, barely able to handle this. Jesus christ you're touch starved you dumb british zombie

Scottea laughed softly and leaned against Mike as he climbed onto the roof, laying his legs over Michael this time as he stared up at the sky as the music played.  
"This is nice." He says softly, pressing his head against Mike's neck. "Do either of you know how to find constellations?"

Michael started trembling a bit more when he felt Scotteas legs, but he tried to ignore it. "Uh-! Uhm...n-No...I dont. You can find them without cool technology or whatever...?" He looked at the stars. They reflected against his dead eyes like a mirror.

Scottea laughed softly, bouncing his legs slightly. He pulled Mike's hands up over his chest and squeezed them. "I used to be able to find them but I haven't looked for them in years..." He hums, smiling across to Michael. "The stars look pretty in your eyes."

Michael, who was smiling up at the stars, looked at Scottea, his star-filled eyes now wide. He felt his face heat up as he bit his lip. His unsteady heart pounded in his chest. "Er- I-I, Uh, y...you too- or- uh- th-thank you!!"

mike turned to Michael and looked at his mirror like eyes. wow! pretty! “you’re right scottea. your eyes are pretty as well..” he mumbled. gay

Scottea laughed brightly and tilted his head back, pressing his lips to Mike's before he looked back across at Michael. "Thanks boys." He laughs softly, closing his eyes and smiling peacefully. "God...I don't want to work...."

"You can stay out here if you want? Do you want me to do the shift myself? Id be happy to do it for you!" Michael chirped up impulsively. His gay heart yelled at him for being so eager. haha gay dumbass

mike’s gay mind and heart connected and came up with an idea.   
“what if we all skipped work?” he glanced at the two. admittedly, he didn’t want to work while being itchy as all hell. he just wanted to lay here and become one among the stars.. Or some poetic stuff like that.

"Wh?!" Michael yelped. "N-No! We...w-wed get fired!"

Scottea opened his eyes and smiled broadly.   
"Mike you are a genius!" He counters, sitting up and clapping his hands together. "William wouldn't need to know! It's not like he can find out! It can- it can be like the movies where the- uh- the Yaknow! The greasers stay out and- i dunno- kiss pretty girls! Except it's pretty boys, I like boys." He rambles.

"I-I?!?" Michael was terrified. "Uh!? W-what!? I-I...My dad will fucking kill us!?!?!?" He yelped. "I-I...I don't think this is a good idea, b-but..." He didn't want to fuck up with them more. "...I-If you really want to-"

Scottea jumps up and does a dumb little excited dance. "Ah!! We're going to have so much fun and still get paid and not die!" He squeaks, covering his face and jumping up and down. Was he crying? "God finally I won't fear for my life- god- oh my god?"

"Y-You're gonna dent the car-" Michael laughed a bit.

Scottea almost slipped but quickly sat back down, smiling brightly and hugging his knees to his chest. "Ah- I'm sorry I got excited-! We can go anywhere we want, we can do anything-!" He snickers, looking between mike and michael with bright eyes. "We can do.....sketchy stuff. Like......spray paint on stuff."

"OH I HAVE EXPERIENCE WITH THAT!" Michael impulsivly squeaked.   
oops.   
"Uh, I mean-"

“we can fuck! and spray paint!” mike grinned. scandalous!!!

"AH-!? UH-!?!?" Michael squeaked out, his face going red. Yeah hes. hes prolly gay.........

Scottea squeals again. "We can fuck and spray paint!" He laughs, jumping off the car and inevitably hitting the ground harder than he meant. He scraped his knees but quickly squeaked,  
"Im okay!"

Michael started laughing a bit. "D-Dont hurt yourself!!" he yelped. He started to nervously scoot off the car, and eventually slid down it like a weird snake. He landed on the ground. "areweseriouslygonnafuckorwasthatajoke LETS GO BUY SPRAY PAINT-!"

mike slid off the car and landed next to scottea. “let’s be gay and do crimes!!” he grinned. YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! :o) honk

Scottea wrapped his arms around the two mens necks and pulled then close into a tight hug, pressing his lips against their heads. "You're so- agh! This is going to be one of the best nights I ever had!" He snickers, wrapping his arms around their midsections now to hold them closer.

Michael froze- instantly feeling every part of his body scream in alarm. He didn't know how to handle this- oh god. oh my god. oh my god he was trembling.   
That hug he had with william yesterday didn't count- that one was terrifying. Neither did the side hug he squirmed out of… this one...michael felt warm, and felt...loved. it made him feel sick. he didn't deserve it oh god- he wasn't used to this-   
He didn't even realize tears were rolling down his face. he was uncontrollably shaking. He tried to respond. no words would come out. the air was knocked out of him, his voice ran away the second he was touched. 

 

he was frozen.

Scottea just held them until he felt Michaels tears against his neck. He let the man go and frowned deeply, still holding them though. "Oh god, are you crying?" He asks nervously, pulling them to his chest again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't cry, Michael, What'd I say? Are you nervous about skipping?" He spews lowly, swallowing softly. "It's dark, I can't tell! Is it okay?!"

mike held the two tight against him and kissed them both. You know, gay. “we’re gonna draw dicks and also suck them!!” he laughed. well, until his shirt felt wet. “are you okay?” he pulled away and looked at michael. OH FUCK!!! :o( HONK!

"ah-! I-I-" Michael sniffed, wiping at his eyes and whimpering. He tried to stop crying- fuck fuck fuck- "I-i'm sorry- sorry- i-i didn't- you didnt do anything i-" Michael attempted to catch his breath, whimpering and sobbing. He looked like he was about to pass out. "I-Im sorry- I-I just- f-fuck- I-" he whimpered. "I-I just- uh- i-i haven't...i-i haven't been hugged i-in- uh- six years!! aha..."

Scottea panicked, clutching Michael's sleeve. He quickly let go and stepped back, covering his face with his hands. "Fuck - uh! I'm sorry, Michael!" He says quickly, clutching his own sleeve. "I won't do it again if you dont want-! I'm so sorry I didn't know!" He whispers quickly, biting his lip and swinging his arms. He didnt know what to do with himself.

mike is still hugging him. “are you okay?!” he whimpered. maybe hugging him more would help

Michael, who was still catching his breath, stared at Scottea with wide eyes. He felt awful. He didn't mean to make him feel bad. That, and...he liked it. He...liked being hugged. he didn't deserve it, he knew he didn't deserve it, but he carved it. his body craved to be loved in some way, but it also hated it- it was disgusted with itself. "I-Im sorry- it- its not your fault- that and- I-" He stared at the ground. "I-I...I don't deserve it I just dont I-" He felt so safe in Mikes arms. "I cant, i shouldnt- I dont-" he wanted to melt there. "I don't-"   
He couldn't take it. He buried himself into Mike, wrapping his arm around him. He had no idea how to hug. He just did was was natural. God it felt good-

Scottea stared at them with furrowed brows. He did deserve love. He did deserve hugs. Scottea wanted to convince Michael he deserved so much love but if was sure if he spoke he'd cry. He looked between them a few times, smiling nervously. "M-Michael, it's okay to receive love." He whispers, crossing his arms over his chest. He was scared to touch them again. As he watched them hug his heart hammered. He was so gay.

mike had big BEEFY arms for a wonderful BIG ASS HUG. he cradled michael in his arms and looked up at scottea. “what’s going on?” he murmured. why didn’t he deserve love?! ????? Honk?

"I'm sorry-" Michael wheezed out. "Im sorry its just, f-fuck, fuck youre warm..." He couldn't say why, he just got distracted by how comfortable he was. "I'm sorry,"

Scottea hesitantly stepped forward. He walked up behind Michael and wrapped his arms around Michael from behind while Mike held the man from the front. Scottea leaned his head against michael back and patted his chest. "Its okay Mike doesn't mind."

“yes! it’s okay.” why would someone cry over hugging? he wrapped his arms around both scottea and Michael when he approached. y’all this is gay

Michael sniffed, and then laughed a bit. He was smiling. Still crying, but smiling. He sniffed again, pulling his arm off of mike and rubbing his eyes. “Th...thanks for dealing with me losing my...uh...marbles there I-“ he laughed a bit. “Y-you two have the patience of gods...” he looked up at them. “Uh...w...wanna go do dumb...er...spray painting shit?”

Scottea nodded softly, nuzzling his face into Michael's hair. He held them all close for a moment longer before letting go, only to catch Mike's hand and squeeze it. "I'll pay for the spray paint. We can get only three cans though, so I can buy breakfast." He says quickly. "Is that okay?"

mike pulled away from the man and wiped the front of his shirt. he then stepped closer to scottea and held his hand. but he held it with both of his hands! hand sandwich! “I can pay for it.” said the man living in a trailer.

"ah- I-I would help with money, but, uh," He sniffed a bit, still laughing. "I only have like...69 cents."

Scottea laughed softly. "You two can hardly afford chicken nuggets, I've got the most money. I'm gonna buy it." He laughs, rushing back to his car and hopping in. "What will we even spraypaint?"

“what about the building?” mike’s lil head imagined the three spraypainting glorious cocks and maybe a parody of william onto the side of the pizzeria. awful.

"nnNNOOOO-" Michael yelped. "We'd ABSOLUTELY get caught then! L...Lets try..." He stopped as he realized something. "...What if we tried the old Fredbears Diner?"

Scottea leaned out the window and flashed a bright smile. "Sounds cool! Lets stop by walmart, then we'll head to the old place!" He says brightly.

"Alright!" Michael chirped, heading into the back seat of the car.

“let’s fucking splurt!” he laughed. Mike

The three boys all got back into Scottea’s car, and drove on over to Walmart, everyone excited, dumb, and ready to commit gay crime. 

As scottea pulled the cart back he pushed the baby holding part closed, so there was more room in the basket. "Okay, boys, get in the basket. I'm not gonna deal with dragging you around the place and keeping you near the cart, you're gonna stay right in there okay? We'll all pick a color we like."

Michael, much like his childish ass, struggled to get in the kart. He hopped in front of it like a child trying to ask his parent to pick him up.

mike’s buff and SEXY ass lifted him and immediately got into the cart with him like a big bitch

Michael- who was basically just a long snake, curled up in the basket and fit in it perfectly. He gasped slightly when the kart fucking SHOOK as big ol Mike got in, but adjusted quickly. “I want pink spray paint!”

Scottea had to hold his face as he watched the two climb into the basket. That was the? Cutest thing he's ever seen these are his fucking boyfriends and he's gay. He couldn't help but lean forward and pull the two men's heads forward so he could kiss the top of them. "Alright I can get pink. Mike what color do you want?" He asks, starting to push the cart down the aisle.

Michael squeaked a bit and blushed. No homo? Maybe homo? Fuck!!! We’re relationships this simple?? He covered his mouth a bit out of being flustered. Baby boy. Baby

Scottea knew damned well Mike was distracted by how much fun being pushed in a cart was, luckily he knew his boys favourite coloring. He looked along the walls for a while before picking up a pink can and blue can. He tossed them into the basket before looking up again. He picked up a yellow can and smiled, adding that one. "Alright, easy peasy."

 

“Haha...pee color...” Michael whispered under his breath.

mike snapped out of his dick dream or whatever and looked down at the cans. “nice! that looks like a pretty flag” 

“What flag?” Michael said. He was not at all educated on lgbt stuff. Poor boy.

"It's the pansexual flag colors." He hums as he pushes the cart along. "Alright okay. I don't have a lot of money on me, so it'll be mostly change but it's okay." He murmurs absentmindedly, pushing the cart up to a checkout, "put the cans up on the thing for the cashier."

Michael gladly grabbed the cans and reached to shove em onto The Thing. He was glad to help out in a dumb way!

Scottea dropped his crumpled dollars and old coins onto the little table. "Thanks, my kitten." He says softly, smiling down at Michael. He was having a great ass time.

Michael squeaked again, blushing. Look at this fucking bottom. These two men were gonna Kill him. He’s a baby. Smiled, avoiding contact and biting his lip. Baby boy. Baby.

mike deadass patted Michaels ass and laughed like yeehaw. “Puppy!” 

Michael yelped a bit, then laughed, hiding his face.

Scottea shook his head and snickered, taking the spray paint after it was bagged. He placed the bag in Michael's lap, he had no change. He pushed them along again.

Michael held onto the bag like his life depended on it. A very important job..

"I knew putting you two in the basket would be best." He says brightly, pushing the cart into the line again and waiting for the two to get out. "Oh! Michael, I accidentally kept your jacket!" He says quickly, spreading his arms and pointing towards himself. "I cleaned it at the laundromat!"

“Oh-! Wow, that??? Holy shit it’s so clean???” Michael laughed. “Oh! Speaking of which! Look at my new hoodie that my father bought for me!!!” Like an excited child, he pulled the hood over his head and tightened the strings only his nose peaked out, and you could hear him chuckling.

Scottea laughed brightly as he watched Michael pull the hood up. GAY MOOD YALL SCOTTEA IS HOMOSEXUAL. Scottea pulled Michaels hood back and flashed him a nervous boy smile. "Do you want this one back?"

Michael stared up at Scottea. “Uh!!! I-I do want to...keep it...but you should wear it for tonight!!! Or whenever you want, haha. Uh-“ he had no idea how to human right. “Uh!! Let’s go spray paint shit!”

"I'll give it back whenever you want, okay?" He promises, gesturing for them to follow as he rushed off towards the car. He was an excited boii!!

Michael, like a clumsy idiot, hopped up and flopped out of the cart, landing face-first into the concrete outside. He got right back up, though! He ran to catch up with Scottea, laughing.

mike was like “oh fuck” and stayed in the cart. He was sleepy.

Scottea was deadass going to leave mike in Walmart if he didnt go with them as they climbed into the car. He climbed in like a cool kid by jumping through the window which was scary but sexy because he actually succeeded.

Michael attempted to do the same Sexy Thing as scottea, but failed miserably. He got through the window, and of course, was too skinny and weak to get the rest of his body through. It was like. Stuck at that little part after his ribs ended- the part where he absolutely lacked organs. His dumb legs wiggled outside the car. “Uh! Help!”

Scottea leaned over and pulled Michael into the car. He didn't buckle up or anything as he slammed on the gas, doing a couple donuts in the parking lot before speeding off.   
He slammed the breaks in the middle of the street. 

"FUCK I FORGOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

mike deadass was in a cart in the fucking parking lot. that motherfucker was slowly rolling down the hill while mike was sleeping. HE FELL ASLEEP FUCKER.

"UH-" Michael yelled. "I-I'LL GO HELP-" He opened the car door and bolted out into the middle of traffic, just BARELY missing traffic. He bolted towards the store and searched for the kart. WHERE THE FUCK DID IT GO. He suddenly noticed the moving kart, and bolted towards it. "MIKE WAKE THE BLOODY FUCK UP-" He cried. He ran in front of the kart aaaand. Oops he got hit and collapsed. Dumbass

Scottea leaned out of the car window, his eyes wide. "Huh?!" He panics, scrambling out of the window again. He hit the ground and rushed out through the traffic. A car bumped him but he quickly hit the hood with his fist before rushing back into the parking lot. He caught the cart as Mike rolled toward the street, getting the wind knocked out of him.   
"Michael! Help?!"

mike was like snnzz pee. but when michael hit him he shifted about and raised his head up. this wasn’t a bedroom. or a bdsm cave. “scottea?” he mumbled. he then looked down. oh no. “oopsie.”

Oops, Michael is fucking dead!!

Scottea stood there panting for a moment, wheezing softly and having to lean against the cart. They were hella blocking the road. Asthma + getting the wind knocked out of him really did a number. "Michael-?!" He wheezes, holding his stomach.

"IMFH GOOD-" Michael lifted a hand up waving weakly.

mike looked down at michael and glanced at scottea. “is he.. dead..?” he asked.

Scottea nodded, sinking down to the pavement and hugging himself, "I needa ...." He wheezed. "Minute...inhalers at..." He coughed. "Home..." They were so gonna get arrested. One of them is a zombie one of them is missing half his brain and another's about to pass out

SHIT THEY'RE DEAD!!! immediately, mike slid his firm ass out of the cart, causing it to flip over. with a huff he picked up both michael and scottea.   
“AhH- OKAY UP I GO I GUESS-“ Michael yelped.

“where’s the car?” Mike pondered, looking around.

 

Scottea pointed out into the middle of the street, pressing his face on Mike's back. "In the....road.." He huffs, holding mikes shirt.

"Don't die please you need to drive us," Michael whimpered.

mike actually began to take off towards the fucking road! in the middle of traffic. fucking car bitch. because he was dumb he bumped into one or two cars and jumped on one of the hoods. he probably has some bruises on his weewee. :(

Scotteas fucking crying and Michael squeaked as he got hit multiple fucking times but its all good. he already dead.

this car empty, yeet! mike fucking threw the two into the car and got in. “okay, i’m gonna drive!”

Scottea wheezed again as michael landed on him. Scottea hugged the zombie boy to his chest and leaned his head on the console.   
"Mike....be careful?"

“i will!” he shifted that bad boy into gear and SCRRRREEEETTTTEEEDDDD down the road. in traffic.

Michael clung for DEAR FUCKING LIFE to Scottea because he didn't know how to handle touch still and OH GOD WHY ARE WE GOING SO FAST??

 

so yeah mike was speeding down the fucking road to scottea’s apartment. he was speeding he didn’t want his boyfriend(s) to die

Scottea went flying into the floorboard and groaned as his tall ass was cramped up under the dash. He let go of Michael on accident.

Michael fucking FLUNG out the windshield as Scottea bounced up from the speed- oh fuck. He didn't go FLYING, but he was on the hood. He was unconscious. Oh fuck.

Scottea shakily turned over, grabbing at the seat to try and pull himself up. His vision was blurry. He raised his head towards the window and squinted. "Mike- mike turn- the diner!"

“what diner?!?” he turned to scottea, but made a sharp turn. THEYRE NOT WEARING SEATBELts MCIHEAL FLEW OUT THE FUCKING WIDNOWBSKAHDJDBJD

Scotteas body slammed again the door, he gagged as his adam's apple hit the window sill. "I'M GOING TO-?? FUCK YOU-!"

“ME TOO BABY!”

OKAY MICHAEL JUST FUKCING FLUNG TO THE SIDE OF THE RODE??

Scotteas wide eyes followed michaels body, he frantically tugged at the handle and swung it open. They luckily we're slowing down because they were in front of the diner but scottea tumbled out and onto the diners parking lot. "AH! MY KNEES-!"

mike slammed the breaks and ran out of the car. but due to everything he just fucking. fell on the ground. he also had a 26 inch panic boner. i meant to write 16 but that works.

MICHAELS LIKE???? PASSED OUT ON THE GROUND WHERE YOU TURN TO DRIVE INTO THE DINER

Scottea laid still, in pure bliss for a while. He stared up at the stars, his whole chest fluttering, Before rolling over onto his hands and knees and hissing in pain. Nevertheless a smile cracked across his face. "I...I am....in love....with you two...." He pants, his hands pressing into the probably blood soaked dirt under him. He pushed himself to his knees, looking back and forth between the two. "That....was the best thing I've ever experienced."

mike rolled over and looked at the two. “my dick hurts.” he mumbled. his everything hurt. “are you two dead?”

Michaels fuckin arm wound just like. straight up was opened from all this shit. please someone come get him hes passed out and going nini

Scottea took a while to get up. He limped over to Michael and nudged his back with his foot, holding his stomach. "Hey kitten....here kitty kitty kitty..... We're here. Want to spray paint still?" He whispers, his knees weak. He also had a boner. An adrenaline boner. This is why mike and scottea are together.

Michael coughed weakly, whimpering and just barely waking up. His eyes flickered open as he stared up at Mike and Scottea.   
"Hm....?was goin on?" One of his eyes started dripping blood. Jesus Christ how horrifying

mike had a boner too and it was both from adrenaline and also the fact that he was gay. but it was 75% fear. okay. he slowly dragged himself across the pavement before managing to stand. his achey peee :(

 

Scottea smiled down at Michael, his face already starting to bruise all over. "We're here, kitten. At the diner....you look real bad." He whispers, still smiling. "I also said I love you."

Michael smiled weakly and laughed a bit. He looked like he was barely concious. He lifted his one arm and tried to get...someone to pick him up. Like a child saying 'Uppy!!!' but he didnt say anything. Ouchie baby boy.

Scottea reached out and helped Michael up. He stumbled a bit himself, stiffening up a bit. He caught his balance and limped back to the car, pulling his can of spraypaint out. "Mike! Come get your can!"

mike fell over the end

Michael immediately stumbled, aaaand fell back over. "mmmmmMMMMMMMtired. I.......think i have a concussion. Itll heal in an hour or two."

Scottea watched them sit down. He sighed softly and climbed tiredly into the car, "I'll....be back. You rest." He mumbles, tossing his spraypaint back into the car and sitting in the passenger's seat. Horny hours...

you know what? mike got up. he fucking got up. he did. and then he.. fucking.. collapsed against the car again

Scottea unzipped his pants and leaned back, yeah yall he's beating his meat. Mike hitting the car scared the fuck out of him so he almost peed but fear boner right?

mike was dead. He wanted to beat scottea’s meat but now he’s just on the ground. dick not out. sad :(

Michael tried to get up and crawl over a bit. he had no idea scottea was beating his meat. he landed on Mike like he was a big soft bed. snnz

aw fuck now Mike was a cat bed and he was horny!

Scottea pushed the door open, thinking he could get some good dick from his boyfriend but oh shit! Its michael. Michael saw his dick. He just kinda laughed nervously and pulled the door almost closed. "Uhm..mike if you want to help then uh....go ahead."

Michaels eyes were closed. He lifted his head a little bit. "Wuzzgoinon?"

mike lifted his head and looked towards scottea “i can’t move. my knees hurt and a cat is laying on me.” oh so now you can’t move

"Hm? do you want me to get off?" michael muttered, not knowing he accidentally made a sex joke.

Scottea's eyes widened a bit and he looked down at Michael. Tired brain + dick out + get off = "want to fuck?"

Michael snorted a bit, eyes snapping open as he perked up. "UH?!?!? WH-WHAT??!" He yelped. "I-I MEAN...F-FUCK I- UH- I-I MEAN IM STILL QUESTIONING MY SEXUALITY BUT SURE!!" He squeaked. "I-iveneverhadsexbeforethough-"

“Don’t worry!” Scottea said. “We’ll go at your pace!” 

 

“Yeah!” Mike said. :o) honk!

Sex Hours Happened and they fell asleep in the car the end. 

P.s. all the authors of this rp fic apologize. No we dont thats a lie actually this chapter made us all laugh really hard dont kill us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i promise yall next chapter will be more angsty/serious


End file.
